Something I Lost
by Averial Flames
Summary: One day, I wake up in the Pokemon world with a strange, strange note. I need to find something that I lost...but what the heck is it? And why are my friends with me? Rated T for pretty bad language...
1. The Adventure Begins!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**This takes place in the Sinnoh region, Platinum.**

I rubbed my eyes as I woke up in an unfamiliar place. It didn't smell like my room, nor did it look alike. So what was I doing here?

"Uwah…?" I glanced around, taking in my surroundings. It's always best to learn what you can in enemy territory. There was a PC on a mahogany desk a couple feet away from me, with a letter next to it. My ninja gear (I just like keeping ninja equipment with me; it's fun!) was on my bed post. A quick check showed that all my paper shurikens were in there, along with the claws, paper, and a multicolored pen.

I let out a puff of air. It was cold, colder than when I went to sleep. But it was winter, so I guess it was only natural. I lazily got out of bed, trying to retain what little body heat I had. I dressed slowly, still drowsy from my sleep. I pulled on a light blue hoodie, the one that I loved. Then I put on bell bottom jeans and boots, with the weapon pouch clipped onto my belt. I knew alarm bells should be ringing in my head, with the fact that I'm somewhere where I don't know, but everything I have is still here. My PC, my clothes, ninja gear…

Oh, there was a letter next to my PC, wasn't there? As soon I as changed my clothes, I rushed over and opened the letter.

_Dear Carmen,_

_If you're reading this note, then that means the magic worked. You need to find something you've lost in this world. I'm sure you've guessed where you are, and if you haven't, well, haha. Your closest friends are here too; figure everything out with them. Piece the puzzle pieces together._

The note wasn't signed.

I read it over a bunch of times, my brows furrowing with every word I read. What did it mean, I need to find something I've lost? And if I lost it, shouldn't I know that I lost it?

I stood there, mulling over the words. Something I've lost...in "this world"? What world was this anyways? My first impulse was, Naruto! I was obsessed about everything Naruto-related, hence my ninja obsession. But then, ninjas don't have computers.

My second thought was, Inuyasha. I haven't watched that anime in a long time, but it was entertaining. But then, realizing that my room wasn't Japanese styled, that wasn't it either.

Well, sitting on my ass all day won't solve any problems. I left the room, and then went downstairs.

"Hello, Carmen." A gentle voice reached my ears. I looked at the person who spoke, and then realized that I didn't know this lady.

"Um…I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked sheepishly. Either I was at her house, or she was intruding in mine.

"I'm Kaatrina's mom, don't you remember me?" She smiled gently, matching her voice.

"Oh yeah. Wait, then where's my mom?" This person sure did look like Kaatrina's mom, but she talked differently. Oh well, not gonna work on small details…

"I'm right here!" My mom's voice came from the other side of the wall. I turned the corner and saw my mom there, preparing lunch. "You skipped breakfast again." Her face was stern.

"Uh, sorry?" I phrased it like a question. "It's not a school day, so I'm sure as hell not gonna wake up early."

"Don't curse in this house, Carmen!" Her voice rose in pitch.

"Alright, sorry, sorry!" I cowered visibly, although my actions were laced with sarcasm.

My mom rolled her eyes. "Kaatrina came earlier. She said she had something she needed to tell you. That's why her mom's here."

I nodded. "I'm gonna go find her then, be right back!"

Mom nodded. "Just get back in time for lunch."

I dashed out the door as soon as she said that, calling out a good-bye to both of the parents. As soon as I stepped outside, I froze in shock.

Snow. Something that almost never happens from where I live.

First emotion: shock. Second emotion: joy.

I loved snow. Snow was the best thing in this world, better than sushi, ramen, and curry combined. And I loved sushi, ramen, and curry.

But this was suspicious, and made me wonder about that note. My hand went to my pocket, and crumpled the note slowly. So I'm in a different world…I smelled the air. I always trusted my nose and ears, never my eyes.

The air smelled clean. Different from the scent back at home, where everything's clogged by smoke and engine gas.

Where am I? I looked at the houses. Four of them were here, surrounded by trees. There was path leading out from the top. Behind me was a pond, surrounded by trees on three sides too.

Then it clicked.

Seriously, Pokemon? _Whoever did this is so creative!_ my inner voice said sarcastically. I walked to the house diagonal from mine, and guess whose house it was?

Yup, Kaatrina's. I remember this from the game. First, your mom tells you to go visit your rival. Then when you arrive at his house, he comes out and bumps to you and then goes back to his house to get his journal and bag.

Except this time, it was a girl rival. And she didn't bump into me when I went to her house. Which can only mean one thing.

Nothing.

None of this made any sense, none of this connected. I screamed out loud, my voice echoing in the forest.

The door opened. "Carmen?"

I glared at my best friend. "Please tell me this is a dream."

She rolled her eyes. "You mean the fact that we are somehow transported to the Pokemon world, Sinnoh region to be exact? It's not a dream."

Kaatrina had dark brown hair, and light brown eyes to compliment it. Hell, I'd be lying if I said that she wasn't good looking. I'm not a lesbian, but, I'm being honest here. She is cute, like innocent girl cute. And she is innocent. Whenever I say something perverted, she doesn't get it. Haha, it's fun to tease her with my best male friends.

My best guy friends. Huh, didn't the letter say something that all my best friends are going to be here? Aw shit.

"Hey, Kat, did you get a letter?" I used the nickname all of us gave her. All of us, as in all of my close friends. Her name was too long, so we just used a simplified version of it.

"Yeah. Wanna see it?" She led me into her house and up to her room.

In contrast to my deep purple room, her room was bright pink. Very girlish. But I really don't care, as long as it's not my room.

She showed me the letter. It was exactly the same, except that it's signed with a looped thingy, looking like an sign.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Madara? Fuck no. Live the real life, man," I scoffed.

"But it's possible, right? After all, he has-"

"You know what? Shut it. It's not possible for some anime character to transport us here. End of story." I could get aggressive at times (always), and I always was highly logical. But this situation wasn't logical.

"Haha, I was just joking anyways. I wonder who else is here…it says all of our close friends." She took the note from me.

"Yeah. ALL of our close friends. Including Armelion, Jossie, and _him_." My voice growled when I thought about _that guy_. Back when we were in middle school, I had fallen for him. We were just friends, our competition with each other driving us to do better, also bringing us closer in the process. Now we were in our first year of high school, and he completely ignores me. No talking to each other, no smiling, no waving. Even in classes where we sit next to each other, he doesn't talk with me, unlike the times in middle school, where he would flash me a smile when something funny happens, even if he was across the room. We used to get into fights all the time, but they were friendly, and I could always see a glint of humor in his eyes. Now, whenever we fight, if we fight, his eyes are emotionless, always cold as steel. But even so, he still was one of my best friends. Kaatrina had worked hard, trying to bring us together again. But, her actions didn't do any good. In fact, it only made things worse.

"Well, let's just hope that he's not here, alright?" Kaatrina said gently, comforting me with words. She knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Yeah."

"Hey!" A loud voice busted in the room. And there was Armelion and Jossie, holding hands. Yes, they were together because of _him _and me. This opened my wound again, one that I had closed months ago. Now it was bleeding openly, raw and hurting. I seriously felt like crap. I wished things were back to the way they were in middle school, where the two of us would push these two lovebirds together, with Kat to distract the teachers. Good times…

"Hey, Arm, Jose (AN: pronounced like it's written). You guys are here too?" I grinned, hiding my emotions.

"Yeah. I thought you guys would be here too…since we're all close friends." Jossie grinned.

"Well, I see you and Armelion are still 'close'," Kaatrina giggled, pointing out the obvious. Then she realized what I was thinking and immediately shut up.

"It's alright, go ahead." I smiled. "No need to hold back because of me."

She gave me a look, then sighed. "Well, I hope you guys figured out that we're in the Pokemon world."

"Yup." Jossie nodded.

"And we're supposed to find something that we 'lost'."

"Yup."

"So any clues?"

"Well," Armelion started. "If we follow the storyline, we should be getting our beginning Pokemon right now."

"But we're not following the story line," I reminded him. "There's only supposed to be two main characters. But we have four."

"Five, actually." An unknown voice came up the stairs.

I died right there. Dammit, he IS here!

"Hide me," I whimpered into Kaatrina's shoulder. She gave me a half hug, and I let her. I'm usually not big into hugs, but I let her this time. I needed support, physically and mentally.

With my eyes shut in Kaatrina's shoulder, I didn't notice him enter the room. As usual, I couldn't hear his soft steps on the floor. My heart sped up, my blood racing.

"Hey." His voice still was easy-going, as if nothing could disturb him. He wasn't cold, like he was to me, instead, it was almost like his old self. How much I had missed him from middle school…

"Hey!" Armelion grinned and they bumped fists like all guys do. I raised my head a bit, sneaking a peak at him. He was smiling like he used to during middle school. My heart ached.

"Well then, let's go talk to Professor Rowan, shall we?" Kaatrina rose up, forcing me to stand up too. I was taller than her by half a head, even if she was older than me by half a year.

All of us left the house, and then went to Route 201. I remembered this, we were supposed to charge into the tall grass. Everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"Who wants to do it?" Jossie asked. She wasn't the boldest of us; I was usually the one charging into danger, with _him_.

"I'll do it," the two of us answered at the same time, then glared daggers at each other. The tension was too thick to cut with a knife, too thick for a drill, too thick for a gun to shoot through.

"Why don't you guys go together?" Kaatrina suggested hesitantly.

"No." Continued glare.

"We aren't gonna go anywhere anytime soon if no one goes into the tall grass." Armelion rolled his eyes. "Just go, Carmen."

I nodded, last glare shot at _him_, silently counted to ten, and dashed. Just as my foot touched the first blade of grass, a voice rose out.

"Stop!"

I smirked. Who knew Professor Rowan sounded so old? Haha.

I turned to the white-haired professor, looking guilty, to see that he was missing his briefcase. Yup, still on track, just a bit delayed.

"You guys don't have any Pokemon between the five of you? Then what is the meaning of going into the tall grass?" he exclaimed when we didn't give an answer.

"Well, sir," I said instantly, "It was my idea. Mine and this guy here." I gestured to the cause of my troubles. "So uh..." Shit. I forgot what I was supposed to say. I don't remember the beginning of the game scenarios!

I looked to _him_ for help, but he stared blankly back, as if he didn't know what to say either. It's been a long time since we've looked straight in the eyes, and I shivered.

"Let me guess...all you guys want Pokemon?" Professor Rowan guessed.

All of us nodded vigorously, aside from me. I was still in shock from the fact that I looked at him in the eyes. He was flitting glances to me too, turning away whenever I noticed him.

"Hmmm..." Prof. Rowan turned around to think, muttering underneath his breath. "You guys all love Pokemon, right?" he asked when he turned back to us.

We all nodded again, including me.

"You guys truly love Pokemon?"

One more nod in unison.

"Well then...hmm...where is my briefcase?" He looked around calmly for it, then his assistant came up from behind him.

"Professor Rowan! You left this back at the lake." He then looked at all of us, just standing there. "Is something wrong?"

"Thank you, Lucas! I was just going to give these guys here their own Pokemon." He reached over to take the briefcase.

"What!" Lucas gasped. "These Pokemon are crucial! You're just giving them away...?"

"Hm! There comes a time when humans should meet with Pokemon. For them, today is that time. Go on, choose a Pokemon!"

All of us looked at each other.

Jossie breaks the silence by tentatively asking, "Is there enough for all of us?"

Prof. Rowan's eyes scans all of us, then realizes that there's five of us. "Oh...then only three of you guys will be able to pick a Pokemon."

"That's okay," I said instantly. "I'll just sit out of this one."

"Me, too," Kaatrina echoes. I gave her a death glare, but she's been so used to it that it doesn't even matter any more. "Hey, you're not gonna be alone." She smiles, lighting her whole face up.

I sighed, giving in. "Fine then."

In the end, Armelion chose a Piplup, Jossie chose Turtwig. That left_ him_, Kevin, with Chimchar.

**First Pokemon Fanfic ^_^ Just as a side note, these guys that I mention here are all my friends. **

**Please review! I'd like to see how many people have read this first chapter.**


	2. Ninja'd!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**His name finally gets revealed at the end...^_^ sigh... He is 100% real, but the history between us is partly real.**** (now, if you're ever reading this, don't kill me)**** Everyone else is real too, just altered names.  
><strong>

**Muchas gracias to Kat, Armelion, and Jossie for reviewing ^_^ and everyone else, of course, but I'm just glad that the people I'm writing about are reviewing. Makes things...interesting. XD**

When Prof. Rowan left, all five of us were standing there, unsure of what to do.

"In the game, we have a giant Pokemon battle," Kaatrina said uncertainly. "But we can't have a three-way..."

Armelion, Kevin, and I snickered at this.

"What? Oh." Kaatrina's face turned slightly red when she realized what she said. "Perverts."

"Huh? I don't get it..." Jossie trailed off.

"Well, Armelion, why don't you explain it to her?" I laughed, then Kevin joined in soon after. Armelion gave both of us a glare, then told her in an under voice what it was. When he finished, Jossie was blushing like mad. This reminded me of the old days, when we were a group and cracked jokes like this. Now, it was nothing more than a distant memory...

I looked over to Kevin to see that he was thinking the same thing, but his face instantly changed when he saw me. I swear, I wanted to rip his heart out. Doesn't he know how much he's hurting me?

Obviously not, because he ignores me and starts talking about dirty stuff with Armelion. No, they're not gay.

Kaatrina noticed my discomfort with being ignored. _He'll realize sooner or later, _her eyes seemed to say. I hope so. I felt like I was reading one of those SasuNaru fanfictions, where Sasuke's being an ass to Naruto. Of course, that just makes me want to kill Sasuke. But Naruto always forgives him, and they move on and yada yada yada.

"Well, let's just have a mini battle, alright?" I smiled a little. "Jossie vs. Armelion." I went over and found a comfortable looking rock that wasn't completely covered in snow to sit on. Kaatrina followed me, and that left Kevin to sit at the base of the rock, not on top of it.

The rock was big, jutting out of the ground like a mini cliff. When I sat down, my legs hung over the edge. While the three of us sat there, Armelion and Jossie were completely absorbed in their battle, almost as if they were in a different world.

The battle lasted way too long, in my terms. It almost seemed that Jose and Arm were delaying the battle on purpose. But oh well.

"Hey uh, Kat and I need Pokemon too." I wandered over to them, where they finished their battle with a quick kiss.

The two of them broke apart, unshaken by my intrusion. "Yeah. So maybe we could catch you guys some?" Armelion offered.

I shrugged. "Why not? But I want a Shinx." I quickly told them that they're on the other side of Sandgem Town. When I'm done, they asked Kaatrina what she wanted.

"I'm fine with any," she said carelessly. "As long as it's not creepy." I laughed. Creepy for her meant normal for me. So how the hell are we supposed to know what she considers creepy?

After we discussed what we want (I'm having a Shinx and Kaatrina's having a Starly), we all head to our homes. It turned out that those other two houses that I never visited in the game were Armelion's and Kevin's houses. And it also turns out that Jossie's sharing one of the houses with Armelion.

"Steal her virginity and you'll die," I joked lightly as the two of them headed to their house. "Don't think of doing anything dirty to her, or you'll regret it." Armelion laughed, he knew that I was just joking about stealing her virginity, but not about me killing him. Yes, I would fiercely kill anyone with my paper ninja tools. They can do a lot of damage when I want them to.

I went home and told my mom all that had happened, like I was supposed to. Something I'm looking for...something all of us are looking for, actually. That question thought kept popping back up in my brain. What was it that we've lost? And where's Justin? He's another one of my best friends, but he hasn't shown up yet. And there's only four houses in Twinleaf Town... Maybe he's in another town. Maybe he's replacing Cheryl in Eterna Forest (insert LOL here), or Riley in Iron Island or whatever it's called.

All these questions are on my mind when I tell my mom everything. She gave me Running Shoes (to hell with it, I'm walking in my boots, all the way), and a Journal to record everything (does that mean I have to write everything in it? Aw...). She told me that I should go visit Prof. Rowan and thank him for the non-existent Pokemon I have (she tells me to thank him for the chance). I took my bag from the wall and put everything in there, like I'm supposed to in the game.

I agreed to her demands and then left the house, meeting up with my friends at the signpost in the middle of the town. Apparently, I'm the first one done. So I just sit there, soaking my butt with snow, staring at the pretty snow crystals on the ground, picking one up, then licking it, then freezing my tongue. Every time that happens, I purr out loud so that the warm air can warm my frozen tongue.

"You're weird." Kevin sneaked up behind me, soundlessly. "And you sound like a cat."

I gave him the best glare I can manage. "And you care because?"

He shrugged. "No reason."

...something's wrong with this guy. Seriously wrong.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's been up with you for the last few months of school?" I muttered softly on purpose, knowing that he can hear me. I went back to licking snowflakes, pretending that the question doesn't matter.

"Well..." Before he can say anything, Jossie and Armelion come up.

"So we're just waiting for Kat then." Jossie grinned as she arrived. I knew what she was thinking.

"Wanna ninja her?" I grinned as well, excited at the prospect of it.

Armelion sighed, as I knew he would. "Again? Last time you guys ninja'd her, she screamed her head off."

Kevin gave us a strange look. "Ninja?"

I smirk. "Watch and learn, asstard. Watch and learn." He doesn't seem surprised by my language.

Jossie and I nodded at each other, and I sneaked up, onto Kaatrina's house's roof. There, I had a perfect shot of when Kaatrina comes out of her house. Jossie was behind the wall of the house, so that when Kat came out, she wouldn't see my ninja pal.

When Kaatrina stepped out of her house, she saw Kevin and Armelion chatting, but didn't see either of us. Good.

When she started walking towards them, Jossie shot out in front of her, halting her in her tracks. Kat jumped back by the sudden appearance, and was shocked for a few seconds. During that time, I had prepared myself and jumped down onto her, like a cat.

"Take that!" I growled as I landed on top of her, smashing her to the ground.

"Ow - shit! Seriously?" Kaatrina's irritated voice reached my ears. She normally doesn't curse, but sometimes, yes, she does curse. No, not as much as I do. Not even HALF as much as I do.

I laughed and got off of her, making sure that I didn't break any of her bones. It's fun, but always dangerous. I helped her up, since that pound drove all the strength out of her, and it's not likely that she'll recover easily.

Jossie started laughing too.

"Schadenfreude," she growled.

"Oooh, big words." I smirked as all three of us headed back to the signpost to meet up with the guys.

"Well, let's go to Sandgem Town then." I pumped my fist in the air and jumped up, like those anime people.

"Calm down," Kaatrina said, already forgiving me. "Save your energy."

I gave her a pout. "Yes, mommy." But calm down I did, and all of us set off for Sandgem Town.

* * *

><p>"Oh hey, a Starly." I pointed out the black and white bird, poking at the ground. "You want that one?"<p>

Kaatrina shook her head. "The beak's too long."

"Long beak means it's a male, short beak means it's a female," I shot off instantly. Everyone gave me weird looks.

"What?" I raised my hands in self-defense. "This stuff is easier to remember than theorems and postulates!"

Kevin rolled his eyes. He's in my Algebra II Honors class, and he knows that I'm, more or less, failing that class with a B- average. Well, it's an Asian fail, but we're all Asians here.

"Okay, fine whatever," I grumbled. "Let's keep going."

Eventually, after training Armelion's Piplup some more, we encountered the free Potion-giving lady. All of us obtained a Potion, even though Kaatrina and I don't have Pokemon yet.

"Thank you!" we called out as we left.

Before reaching Sandgem Town, we saw another Starly. This time, Kevin's Chimchar battled it and weakened it enough to be captured. That was when we all realized that we don't have Pokeballs.

"Ouch," Armelion said. "Guess we should've thought of that earlier, huh?"

Kevin nodded, then proceeded to finish off the Starly with a Scratch.

When we finally arrived in Sandgem Town, we saw Lucas. He brought us to the Lab (with no rival to bump into us) and we all got our Pokedexes. Amazingly, all of us got one, even Kat and me. We were a bit surprised, but Prof. Rowan told us that he was sure that our friends would catch us some Pokemon (with a slight wink added in their direction).

We left the Lab, saw Lucas again, and all of us got a TM27. Yes, even Kat and me (again). Lucas showed us the Pokemart and Pokemon Center (which we all knew, since we all played one version or the other of the game), and then told us to visit our families before leaving on a journey. We all nodded at that, then, as soon as he left, we started fooling around again, going to places that we wouldn't have been able to go to in the game.

"You know, I've never read the signs next to the buildings." Kaatrina moved closer to inspect one.

"It just says it's Lucas's house," I said flatly, then moved over to the beach next to it. Now, I never really did like beaches, but I was curious to see what it looked like for real. In the game, you just see sand and water, and a couple people you could chat to.

Right now, it was more or less similar to that. Probably due to the fact that it's winter (remember the snow?). But it was still disappointing to see the same thing in the game.

"Hey hey! Guys!" Jossie's voice beckoned all of us her. She was standing at the edge of the treeline.

"See this?" her excited voice asked.

"Yes..." I answered tentatively. I could see her light bulb shining.

"Well, you can't go through the forests in the game, right?"

We all nodded, understanding what she was getting at.

"You're asking us to go through?" I grinned evilly. Awesome.

"Yup!" Jossie beamed at us. "Going through the forest like a ninja!"

**I realized that I'm starting to have periods of mild depression. Well, not really depression, but more like boredom. Like, nothing I do is fun, everyone else is being too noisy, etc. But reading the reviews always makes me feel better ^_^**

**So...review please!  
><strong>


	3. The Result of Being a Total Ninja

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Well, actually, I do own the Pokemon game I'm currently playing ^_^, but just not every PKMN game ^_^ Oooh, I have PKMN Ruby too ^_^ But I HATE how Skitty uses Sing and I can't do anything for 10 turns!**

**Oh yeah, I was banned from the computer for nearly a week, then I was sorta sick, so sorry for the late update.**

"Is this really a good idea, Jose?" I muttered nervously. I had used an action replay before, so I knew that if we got the wrong area to cheat-walk, then we would end up in a black void and the game freezes. I wasn't sure what would happen to us if the "game" froze.

"Of course not," Armelion scoffed before Jossie could say anything. "We'd get screwed."

I rolled my eyes. Armelion was usually very optimistic, so this new...development...was weird. Kevin and I were usually the pessimistic ones, raining down on everyone's parade.

"Does anyone remember the map area?" Kaatrina asked nervously.

"Nope!" I grinned cheerfully. "But I'm pretty sure that this'll lead us back to Twinleaf Town!"

"Great. If you're sure, then that means we're going the wrong way," Kev muttered. Everyone nodded in agreement. Every single one of us knew my terrible sense of direction. I couldn't be trusted to find my way from Point A to Point B on coordinate plane...

"Oh shut up, asshole!" I growled. I forgot how annoying he could be for a moment. "It's not my fault that - fuck." I cursed as my leg got caught under a system of tree roots. "Fucking shit from hell and back..." I tugged at my foot, trying to rip it out by force. It failed, so I had to gently maneuver my leg so that it could slip out.

"Fuck," I cursed yet again, this time because of the long cut I had on my leg from the tree. The gash started from a little bit under my knee to a little before my boot, which was about one-fourths to my knee. Not very deep though.

"Stop cursing! And are you all right?" Kat asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes. I could be dying, and Kaatrina would only worry about my cursing problems.

"I'm fine." I stood up, proving the fact that I really was fine. "Let's keep going. I don't like forests." I stuck my tongue out to the nearest tree. Ahem, nearest tree_s_. We were surrounded by trees, grass shrubs, more trees, grass, more trees, stray branches, even more trees, and trees. AKA we were in a deadly jungle-y forest-y scene. I can tell why the game stops you from entering the forest areas now.

After my little accident, everyone was more careful and paid more attention to the ground. Kaatrina kept walking beside me, making sure that I wasn't stranded out by myself. Hell, even with a fucked-up leg, I could survive in the wild longer than she can. But I liked the company, so I didn't mind much.

After a few more minutes of silent trekking, my leg was no better. In fact, it was worse. "G'dammit..." I leaned over to check on my leg. It was bleeding openly from all the walking I had done.

"Are you okay?" Jossie turned around to check on me. She and Armelion were leading the group, so she had to stop and go back to get to Kaatrina and me. Kevin took the middle area, so he was relatively in the middle of us. He had turned around too, upon hearing my curse.

"No, I don't think I'm okay." I peered at the wound and wiped some blood off. More blood cells flooded out of the open cut. "I think I should've bind it a long time ago. Now it's worse. Shitty shit shit shit."

Jossie rummaged through her bag (all of us had a backpack/bag thingy) and took out a wad of cloth.

"Here, use it to stop the bleeding for now." She passed it to Kat, who used it to staunch (AN: I don't know what "staunch" means, but I think it means to slow down, or stop :\) the bleeding a bit.

"Thanks guys." I stood up and tied it around my leg, cutting of the circulation from my upper leg and my lower leg. That way, it'll stop bleeding for a while, but it'll be dangerous if it's not treated in a while. Yes, I have some knowledge about this kinda stuff, courtesy of my interest in adventure books. In most of them, there are stuff about this, kinda like street logic?

After eons of walking, we finally got through the forest. And what did we see but...Twinleaf Town! Either this was a really long shortcut, or a really short long-cut. Take your pick.

"I think we would've been faster had we actually went where we're supposed to go," Armelion stated. All of us were laced with minor cuts and scrapes from all the branches of the trees.

"Agreed," Kevin replied. Out of all of us, he and Kat were least harmed, him because of his dexterity, Kat because of her size. Like I mentioned before, Kat is half a head shorter than me.

"Let's go back to our homes," Kaatrina suggested. "After all, we were supposed to tell our parents that we need to go on a mission for Prof. Rowan. And we can't keep Lucas waiting out there in the tall grass forever."

"Mm-hmm..." I nodded. "Let's meet up at my house tomorrow morning, eight fifty?"

Everyone nodded, and we left to each of our homes.

* * *

><p>"Hey, mom, guess what?" I charged into the house, leaving dirt in my wake. "Prof. Rowan sent all of us - Kat, Arm, Jose, Kev, and me - on this really important mission for him!" I took off my boots and untied the cloth on my leg. I then made my way over to the treatment kit thingy in the house, but first washed my cut clean.<p>

"Really?" My mom made her way over from the kitchen to me. "He asked you to do something that important?"

"Yup!" I paused to wince a bit as I put on the antiseptic (AN: spelling?) on the cut. "We're heading out tomorrow morning!"

My mom nodded quickly. "Will you be okay?"

"Of course!" I scoffed. "I'll be fine!" I took out a roll of cotton and tape-like thingy, then banded it to my leg, ripping it off with my teeth. "We're going to be meeting here tomorrow morning, mmkay?"

"Alright, just don't get in trouble when you guys are traveling!" She started humming cheerfully to herself as she went to prepare dinner. That's my mom! Never a worrier! Well, unless it involves doing something by myself. If I'm in a group, then almost anything's alright by her.

"Thanks mom!" I went upstairs to change and get ready for what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

><p>"Hey, sleepyhead!" My mom's voice interrupted my awesome and peaceful sleep. "One of your friends is here!" (AN: Yes, that's correct grammar, don't even THINK of messing with me in this area.)<p>

"Hm? Why?" I temporarily forgot that everyone was coming over to my house. "Oh wait, never mind, I'm coming!" I lazily got out of bed and checked the clock. It was still 8:45 A.M. Who wakes up this early on non-school days? And since we're in a game, I guess we never go to school? Yay. But I was pretty sure I knew who it was.

I grunted as I hopped out of bed, the sudden cold biting at my skin. Once again I was reminded that it's winter right now.

I went over to the closet and pulled out a fresh change of clothes, slightly tripping over nothing as I did so.

"Good job," I muttered to myself. "Pro ninja skills, right there." I took off my pajamas and pulled on a tight, black, short-sleeved t-shirt. Then I put a sweater over it, then a grey hoodie, then changed my pants to comfortable jeans. Which means they're not super tight; they're saggy, but not so saggy that you can see my ass.

I hummed to myself as I made my way down the stairs. Breakfast, which was bacon, hash browns, milk, and chocolate pudding, was already on the table, just waiting to be eaten.

Kevin was down there too, giving me his usual glare. It was always no contact, or a random glare thrown out nowadays. And it's been so long since he last glared at me, I couldn't help grinning. Whenever he glares, he looks like Gaara from Naruto. He gets this black eyeshadow-y thing, and it looks so much like Gaara that I just can't help laughing as well.

I made myself comfortable and started eating my breakfast silently, ignoring him. He didn't make any small talk either, just sat in a chair staring at me eat. Do you know that awkward feeling you get when everyone's staring at you? Yup, I had it right now.

"What?" I paused between bites of bacon to talk to him. "You're distracting me."

He just kept staring some more. "How is this distracting?"

"Argh, dammit," I growled. I could feel his glare even more now, even more intense now that he knew that he was pissing me off.

I gave up trying to tell him to fuck off after a couple more tries, and instead focused on my food, chewing it as quickly as possible. When I finished my breakfast, no one else had arrived yet. What was wrong with them, were they _trying_ to make this situation more awkward than it already was? Knowing them, probably...

"Okay, so what do you want?" I turned to Kevin. "What are you guys planning?"

He pretend not to know what I was talking about, putting on a mask of total confusion. "What?"

I sighed. "Armelion and you are the most on-time people I know." That explained everything I was thinking, in a nutshell. "So what do you want?"

Kevin sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? After you left, Kaatrina told me everything, like how much I was hurting you. I didn't mean to, but..." Instead of turning to not face me, he glared at me head-on. "Alright?"

I shrugged. I acted as if half-speech hadn't affected me at all. "So? What do you want me to do about it?"

He raised his hands up in exasperation. "I don't know! Kat told me apologize!"

I growled. "So that apology wasn't even real? G'dammit! Don't play with my feelings!" I rolled my eyes up at the ceiling. Good job starting my day with crap.

**Nothing eventful here...I have to put this up today, cuz I'm doing my science notes tomorrow and I won't be able to update next week :'( (too much weekend homework!) Sorry for the shortness.**

**And yes, I know, Kevin would NEVER do that in real life. Haha, don't tell him anything~  
><strong>

**Review! Necesito muchos reviews! -noob spanish**


	4. Teamwork

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**This chapter's called Teamwork because of the incident in the middle of chapter...  
><strong>

**Alright, Joseph. Come out from behind the bushes and put your real name, you fucking coward! Don't just randomly put a review saying: I'm sexy and I know it. I could delete your comments, but I think everyone deserves some humor in their life, so I guess they can just read it.**

**And if "Random Guy D" "Romance Lover" "New Face101" isn't Joseph, I'm sorry. **

**But, a note to y'all, don't put random comments. Please make them SOMEHOW related to the story at hand.**

**Okay, reason for late update: I forgot. **

**So I'm writing some of this story...then I'm like, oh my, it's Saturday already! Well, I'll just update it next week...(cuz it was only 1000 words). Wednesday comes around...BEEEEEEEP it's Wednesday! The week's half over! I need to write a LITTLE bit of this, at least! So that's how it took me soo long to write about 2000 words...**

**I'm very very sorry. But I'm sure you don't want to hear me rant...so here's the chapter!  
><strong>

Kevin and I had a stare-down for who knows how long. Me, I was refusing to take back what I said. Him, he was refusing to give me a real apology from his heart.

And it gets even more intense...until my brain decided that my contacts were hurting my eyes, so it told my eyes to start crying. Which it did, obediently.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" I cried, wiping my eyes' tears. I didn't even want to cry, it was just something my stupid brain decided on its own.

Well, I'm sure you can guess what happened next. Yes, everyone weakens at the sight of a girl's tears. Even the most cold hearted person.

"I'm sorry!" Kevin apologized quickly. I glared at him through my tears.

"It's my contacts, dumbass. I'm not hurt," I replied, my voice cold as steel.

"Oh." Then he grinned a bit. "Ha, I thought it was a bit strange that _you'd_ cry that easily." His tone of voice was teasing, goading me to yell at him like I normally do.

"Shut up!" I cried, falling for his trap like a mouse does for cheese. Except maybe mice are smarter. "I can cry when I want, you know! I have emotions too!"

He assumed a look of mock horror. "You do?"

I reached over to slap his face, but his arm blocked it easily. Even after being out of practice for a few months, we could remember each others' moves easily. I was expecting him to block, so my other hand was ready to taser him. He blocked that too, so I used my awesome ninja skills to go behind him and punch his shoulder, like Sasuke did to Gaara during the chunin exams. Except Sasuke's punch was to Gaara's face. But of course, him being the ninja he was, he avoided that as well.

"I hate you," I growled seriously.

"I know you do." Now he was grinning openly, reminding me, again, of the olden days. Ah nostalgia...what a funny thing.

"I really hate you."

"I know you do."

"You're being an asshole."

"I know. Get used to it."

"You suck."

"I know I do."

"You're evil."

"I know I am."

"You're still being an asshole."

"I know I am."

"You're funny."

"Thank you."

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

"I missed you."

"I sure didn't miss you."

My mouth gaped open. "I hate you. Again. Twice as much now."

He laughed. "Yes, I know."

I growled humorously and flew out the door, leaving him to chuckle to himself.

"Hello Kat," I said as coldly as possible when I spotted her. "Having fun, ne?"

She gave me a guilty look. I had caught this unexpected guest eavesdropping on our conversation, through a window. Her ear was pressed against it (surprised it hadn't fallen off from cold), trying to listen to anything she could.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm actually concerned about the two of you guys! You're both my friends, and I don't like it when I have to watch him ignore you, or you getting all emo because of it!" Kaatrina yelled, taking a stand for once. "I know how you feel, and I know how he feels! Why can't you guys just talk it out for once? I'm giving you guys a chance to make up! Instead of ignoring each other, why don't you guys just apologize?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Apologize for what? What did I do? He's the one that ignores me!"

Kaatrina sighed. "Don't play dumb with me! I'm sure you know what he's been trying to do, you're just too stubborn to admit it!"

I gaped at her. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

Kaatrina glared at me. "Don't you think it was kind of weird that he stares at you a lot?"

I stared at her. "Um no, I didn't notice. Serious." I raised my arms up in exasperation. "I really don't care about him anymore."

Kaatrina sighed again. "Liar. I heard you when you were talking with him."

Now it was my turn to glare at her. "You suck."

"I know I do," Kaatrina replied, mimicking Kevin.

"Argh, damn you..." I growled as I headed back in to the house. Too late, I forgot that Kevin was still inside.

"Shit..." I tried heading back out, but Kaatrina was blocking the way, with a smirk on her face. I was 99% sure that she planned all this out.

"You devil," I growled softly at her.

"What?" she replied, a little too innocently.

I rolled my eyes, and instead turned to glare at Kevin. "Alright, so what do you want?" I decided that being straightforward would be one of the quickest ways to get to the heart of the problem.

He raised an eyebrow and gave me an exasperated look. "I told you already, I'm apologizing."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness."

"No."

"Then I'm not accepting your - da fuck?" I felt someone shove me from behind, making me fall into Kevin.

We landed on the ground pretty awkwardly, and I turned around to glare at Kaatrina. She had an innocent look on her face.

"Fuck you!" Kevin and I growled at the same time. Kaatrina laughed and dashed out the door, evading both of us.

Kevin and I fell into our old battle routine without either of us realizing it. Our usual battle position involved Kevin going ahead of me, rounding off the enemy (aka Kaatrina) since he was really fast, and stopping her long enough for me to catch up to them (cause I'm a slow runner). Then I just use my awesome strength to pummel the enemy into the ground. So far, that technique had never failed us. That was the good old days when we were a team.

It seemed that our skills were still with us, since Kaatrina's escape route was immediately blocked by Kevin, and he stopped her long enough for me to tackle her to the ground. The snow softened her landing, making sure that I didn't damage her bones.

"Apologize!" I growled into her ear.

"Never!" she laughed out.

"Fine then. I'll just hold it against you forever."

"Fine!"

"Dammit, apologize!" She knew I wasn't going to hold it against her; in fact, I'd probably forget about it in a few hours.

"No!"

I sighed. "Please apologize for what you did, Master Ciel." That was my nickname for her, courtesy of her interest in Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). I pronounced Ciel as shee-el, which was something she hated.

"No way."

I sighed again and got off of her. "I'll just pretend as if you hadn't pushed me into him then..."

Ignorance is bliss, ne?

Oh yeah, and this whole time, he was just laughing his ass off. I WILL get even with him someday...

Then Jossie just suddenly shows up on us like the ninja she is, with Armelion of course.

* * *

><p>"Okay, all here?" I checked everyone one more time. Kaatrina was still sore from my attack, Kevin was being himself, Jossie wasn't talking with Armelion for once (she was talking with Kat), and Armelion wasn't talking with Jossie for once (he was talking with Kevin). Huh, what happened to them? Sometimes, I felt like I was the only sane person here. Or maybe they were normal and I was the crazy one.<p>

"Let's go!" I did my Naruto pose, which was the one Naruto made when Neji, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and he were going after Sasuke in the Sound Ninja Arc.

And, like what happened to Naruto, happened to me. Everyone gave me a weird look, even Jossie, my ninja partner.

"Screw you guys. Let's just go." I mentally face-palmed.

* * *

><p>Apparently, all the wild Pokemon must've been asleep when we were going to Sandgem Town because none of us got attacked. Not a single Pokemon came in our path, not a single Bidoof showed its teeth to us. Not a single one of them. And we weren't using repels. Why does this never happen in the real game? In the actual game, you practically encounter a wild Pokemon every 3 seconds! And it takes you twice as long as it should take you to get somewhere.<p>

"Where's Lucas?" Kaatrina murmured. We were at the beginning of Route 202, but Lucas wasn't there yet.

"Well, we can't expect him to be here the whole time. Maybe he left already," I suggested.

"So...then what do we do?" Kaatrina asked.

"We wait for him to come."

"That's stupid."

"Then give me a better idea."

"Let's ditch him!" She sounded almost excited at the prospect.

"...evil asstard."

"Who are you talking about?"

I turned around as a third voice joined the conversation. It was Lucas.

"Oh, nothing," I replied, smiling pleasantly. "Can you show us how to catch Pokemon? I'd like one of my own, and I'm sure that my friend here would like one too." I put a little emphasis on "friend" for no reason.

"Of course." Lucas smiled pleasantly, then proceeded to capture a Bidoof for us. Which we all knew how to do already, so we just nodded when appropriate and pretended to pay attention. I think Armelion actually dozed off for a while, until Kevin jabbed his ribs. After Lucas captured the Bidoof, he gave all of us five Pokeballs, making it twenty-five total.

"Thanks Lucas." I reached over and patted his back harshly, which was my way of showing approval. Or saying thanks.

"You're welcome," he replied while choking a bit. Everyone else sighed when they realized that I had nearly knocked the life out of him. Kaatrina shook her head and sighed.

"Well, thanks," she added, grinning a bit. "We'll see you later, I guess?"

Lucas nodded. "Catch ya guys later." He headed off in the opposite direction of Sandgem Town, which was toward Jublife City.

"Well, nothing to do now..."

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, a Shinx!" I pointed at a star-tipped tail in a bush. "Can someone catch it?"<p>

"It's level four, female, ability is Rivalry," Jossie read off from her Pokedex. "I'll catch it, okay?"

I nodded eagerly. "Thanks, Jossie!"

"Alright, go Turtwig!" She threw Turtwig's Pokeball and said Pokemon popped out.

"Shinx!" the Shinx turned around and growled a challenge at the Turtwig.

"Hey, hey, Jossie, what gender is your Turtwig?"I asked.

"It's a male, why?"

"Then that means that the Shinx's Rivalry won't work on you," I said, grinning. "Go get 'er, Jossie!"

"Alright!" She nodded, then yelled, "Tackle, Turtwig!" The Turtwig did so, ramming his head into the Shinx.

"Again!" Turtwig attacked again, giving the Shinx no time to recover. "Again!"

After about five tackles, Jossie took out a Pokeball and threw it at Shinx.

"Good accuracy," I commented. I've always wondered what would happen if the Pokeball missed the Pokemon, and just landed on the ground. Maybe I'll try it out when I'm catching a Pokemon.

The Shinx flew into the Pokeball. It shook three times, like the game, and it stopped.

"Oh yeah!" Jossie cried happily. "I actually got a Pokemon!"

I grinned in reply. "Good job!" She walked over and picked up Shinx's Pokeball, then threw it to me. My ninja reflexes caught it just in time. "Here you go!"

"Thanks," I said again. "Now, let's see how this works..." I pressed the button on the middle of the Pokeball; a white flash of light appeared, then Shinx.

"Shinx!" she cried happily.

"Hi! Um...nice to meet you?" I tentatively reached out my hand and brushed her fur. She started purring, responding to my touch. "You're just like a cat. And I hate cats," I added in an undertone. "But I guess you're alright, since you're not very fat. And please don't pee on me...wait, do Pokemon even pee? I dunno...but if you HAVE to create some waste products, don't do it on me. And don't crawl on my face when I'm sleeping, or jump on me in the morning, or scratch me...Yeah, I guess that's it."

**Early Merry Christmas to y'all! And happy birthday to Armelion! Whoo! Today's his birthday! Let's all wish him a very happy birthday...Amen.  
><strong>

**Alright, I FINALLY got a Pokemon! *happy cheer/dance* Now, let's hope that Shinx and I can bond, despite my hate of cats.**

**If any of ya guys have questions about gym leaders, Team Galactic...now's your chance to ask! But for me to reply, you'd have to make an account, of course.**

**Review!**


	5. Ice Fights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**The title is based off of a minor event in this story...  
><strong>

**Now, I just HAVE to reply to this review: James Lok, what makes you think I won't read reviews? I read ALL my reviews, including yours! :) And thanks for your support; I hope other people find this as good as you did ;)**

**Merry Christmas, everyone! I hadn't planned on updating today, but you guys are VERY lucky that I'm hauling my ass over to the computer because of a sudden flash of inspiration. Now gotta write it down before I forget...Well actually, I think it's Saturday. Not sure, my brain's on vacation mode.  
><strong>

"So, how about I call you Nix?" I asked the Shinx that was keeping pace beside me. We had all separated into two groups, since the chances of us catching Pokemon while we were together were slim; it was easier to dodge and hide when it was just two or three of us. I was with Kaatrina and Kevin, since only Kevin and Armelion had a watch and Jossie had wanted to be with Armelion. Duh.

"Shinx!" the Shinx replied happily. I took that as a yes.

"Talking to your Pokemon?" Kevin muttered. "You always were crazy."

I turned to glare at him. "I'm sure you not."

Kaatrina chose that moment to chirp in, "We're all crazy." Then she left to search for a Starly, leaving me alone with Kevin.

"Some great friend you are," I muttered under my breath. "And who's gonna save your ugly ass when you finally realize you don't have a Pokemon to battle Starly with? Yup, it's gonna be us."

Both Shinx and Kevin gave me a curious glance. When I start talking under my breath, it's usually because a) I'm pissed, b) I'm having suicidal plans, c) I'm in a killing mood, or d) all of the above. Guess which one it was? Shinx was just turning around because of the sound of my voice, I think.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not gonna kill her," I said cheerfully to Shinx, ignoring Kevin completely. "Let's go after that idiot, shall we?" I dashed off in the direction Kaatrina went, hoping that Kevin would be smart enough to follow. If he was alone out there, he'd probably be ripped to shreds by the wild Pokemon. Not that I minded, but I'd be the one that would have to answer curious questions about his death. That was one point I hadn't focused on; what would happen if we died here? Would we be teleported to our "last save point"? Hell, how do we even save? This was as confusing as shit.

"Still," I muttered to Shinx, both of us immediately freezing in place, hidden in the tall grass. That was one of the commands I taught her, in case of emergencies or ambushes.

"Attack." I tweaked her tail in the direction of Kaatrina, who was busy looking for a Starly. This helped Shinx know which direction to go, and it gave her an instinctive idea of what kind of target it was. Flying, under the ground, etc.

Shinx silently leaped out of hiding, her soft paws barely rustling the grass. I beamed to myself in pride. Shinx was the ninja-est ninja Pokemon, after only a couple hours of training by yours truly.

"Eeah!" I heard Kaatrina's squeal in fright, and I laughed my ass off.

"Back!" I yelled, not even bothering to hide in the grass anymore. Shinx crowed happily in triumph and returned back to me.

"Good girl, Nix," I murmured, scratching her behind the ear. Shinx purred happily and leaned into the touch. Suddenly, breaking off from the purr, she growled, and I felt a cold hand slide up my neck.

"Holy creamy filling of tacos!" I screeched, then turned around to see Kevin laughing at me, gasping for breath. The hunter had become the hunted, I thought faintly.

"You damned fucking asshole..." I gasped for air, heart still pounding from the thought that it was pedophile, getting ready to rape me.

"You're still not used to that, huh?" Kaatrina walked over as well, grinning. "I thought you'd've gotten over it when we had ice fights."

"I hated those," I muttered under my breath. Ice fights always occurred when we had to sell soda for food fairs at school. Soda was taken and put into tubs of ice, and there were almost always at least two tubs. That made it a fair fight, one for Kat and me, the other for Armelion and Kevin (Jossie wasn't in Olympiad), although we almost never teamed up. It was always each man/woman for themselves, unless there were truces and alliances. Ice fights were held under the following rules: no telling the teacher, no chucking ice at inappropriate places, no licking the ice and then throwing it, and certainly, no throwing ice at anyone else except for us four. Usually, ice was snuck inside people's shirts, or tossed at their face. An alternated version of ice fights was flicking water at people's faces, which was the activity that anyone who sold soda participated in. It probably wasn't allowed at school, since it was more-or-less fighting, but none of the teachers ever found out. This was a traditional school event for us four, and not doing it felt wrong.

"So where's your Starly?" Kevin was asking Kaatrina.

"Flew away. Can I borrow your Chimchar for awhile, to capture the Starly?" Kat asked hopefully. I knew Kevin was going to say yes.

He pretended to think about it for a second. "Why should I?"

"Because you love us," Kaatrina and I said in a monotone. This was our customary response to that question, and the result was always the same: Kevin would blow himself up and we'd laugh at him.

Which he did. So we laughed.

"Hand over the Chimchar!" I grinned. "If you can be unaffected by that comment one day, you win."

He growled, still not admitting defeat. "It's my Chimchar."

I nodded. "Exactly."

He gave me a confused look. I sighed, having to explain my logic to him. "Kaatrina wants to borrow your Chimchar, and she can't do that if it's not yours."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, the point is, she needs to borrow it. And if the Chimchar was hers, she wouldn't have to ask for you permission. So yes, the Chimchar's yours."

He stared at me. "You're crazy."

I sighed. "I believe you mentioned that fact already." I crouched down next to Shinx and tweaked her tail in Kevin's direction.

"Attack," I whispered into her ear.

* * *

><p>After we had thoroughly trained, Kaatrina had caught her Starly (leveled it up a couple gajillion times too), Kevin had a large bruise on his leg (let's give a cheer to Nix!), and I felt very happy with myself (ninja power!). We met up with Armelion and Jossie at the edge of Jublife City sometime around four.<p>

Jubilant of life, I thought, recognizing the play on the name of the city.

"How was your day?" I asked sweetly at Jossie.

"Awesome! Turtwig has a really nice defense and a rather large amount of health, so I didn't have to make trips back to the Pokemon Center so much." She grinned as I groaned, my happy mood turning into ashes. Kat, Kevin, and I had to return to the Pokemon Center almost every ten minutes.

"On the other hand," Armelion injected, "Turtwig has a terrible attack so it's usually a defensive battle."

Jossie nodded in agreement. And we stayed that way for a few seconds.

"Awkward turtle, fly!" I announced while Jossie did the hand motion for it. Our ninja teamwork was as sharp as always, I noted.

Kevin and Kaatrina sighed. "Let's just find somewhere to crash for the night," Armelion suggested.

We all agreed and headed into Jublife, only to have Kaatrina stop our tracks. "We're supposed to meet our rival at the Trainers' School..." She looked at all of us worriedly. We all had "fuck this" carved into our faces.

Just then, Lucas showed up. "Hey guys!"

We quickly wiped the "fuck this" expression away from our faces.

"Hello Lucas," I smiled out.

"Hello to you too," he replied with a smile. "I saw someone from your group go into the Trainers' School earlier." He shrugged while we looked at each other with shocked expressions. "He said he knew you guys and was gonna wait for you there." Lucas turned and gestured for us to follow, "I'll show you where the Trainers' School is."

We walked in silence for a while, all of us wondering who this new person was.

"This is it." Lucas stopped walking and gestured towards a building on our left. It looked...different from the game. Probably because it was bigger, you can't really tell dimensions in a 2D game. "You can go in right now, and-" He suddenly broke off and saw the Looker, dashing from behind the lampposts. It looked even stupider in real life, and I had to smother a laugh.

"Um, hey..." Lucas attempted to talk with Looker, but the detective suddenly whisked around in surprise.

"How did you?" he asked loudly.

"Um?"

"How did you unmask me as a member of the International Police?"

"Uh..."

"Your power of observation is fearsome!"

"Um...I was only trying to start a conversation..."

"Ahaha, no, that's what they always say. You recognized me as a person of great importance, did you not?"

"Uh..."

"Very well! My name is...no, I shall only inform you of my code name. They know me as Looker. Incidentally, is the saying 'don't be a thief' familiar with you?"

"Yeah," Lucas answered for us.

"Good! That's right, taking others' things is wrong. Here, you guys can have this." He handed us a Battle Recorder. "It automatically records all your battles." Then he looked around fearfully. "If you see me again, I ask you do not talk to me...Actually you must. No, no, not because I am lonely, no! But because you need to inform me! Of any wrongdoings and such..." He flicked his cloak and melted in the shadows, leaving us.

"...wow," Lucas said after a while. "Working for the police sounds hard..." He shook his head. "Well here's the Trainers' School! I'll see you guys later then!" He walked away.

As soon as he disappeared from our sight, we made a mad dash for the Trainers' School, determined to find out who this mystery guy was.

**DUN DUN DUN! Who is this new person? I know that the real life version of these characters know...after all, I promised him/her a spot in this story. Don't give it away now! Oh yeah, sorry this one's kinda short, I wanted the cliffy ^_^ I know I'm evil...  
><strong>

**Review guys! I'd love it if you do~ I'll send you cookies :)**


	6. Meet FATSO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**So I've gotten a lot of reviews telling me not to curse *nods head casually* Well that's why it's rated T! Tis rated T for my language. Don't like, don't read. *shrug* But I'll try to keep it down a bit and not SO much cursing starting next chapter...**

**Sigh, me making myself a promise that I'll update tomorrow. Tomorrow rolls around...aw I'll update on Thursday. Thursday comes around...well it's almost Saturday so I'll just update then. Saturday night...oh shit I haven't updated yet! *nerds the keyboard like mad* Argh I didn't finish! Oh well I'll just do it tomorrow and make it a little bit later...Sunday night, oh I still haven't finished studying for Crime Busters (Science Olympiad stuff)! *studys* Sunday at 10 pm, oh I haven't updated today huh...oh well I'll just do it tomorrow! I'm almost done anyways! Monday...toooooo muchhhh homeworkkkkk...Tuesday...crap I haven't finished writing my essay yet! Wednesday...should I be studying for Stars today? Thursday...time to start studying for Rocks! Thursday night...FINALLY! I have time to update! Oh wait, let me go check TribalWars first...Thursday LATE night...crap crap crap...it's rush hour now!  
><strong>

**So yeah. My sad history of updating stories *sighs*  
><strong>

****Listening to Sasuke's cowboy theme, remixed with this other theme. The result is a heavenly mixture of hot music, Hyouhaku + Kokuten are the music, I think. Me mucha gusta la musica. *faints* Apparently, Hyouhaku means floating white or something. Kokuten is something black. Ahaha, polar opposites, but the music is as hot as Gaara. And he's plenty hot (in my eyes).**  
><strong>

"How the hell did you get here?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth. Our "rival" was Justinian, aka Justin, one of our close friends. His brown hair was as brown as always, his eyes still brown too. Brown brown brown...the curse of being an Asian. I guess his appearance didn't get warped when he got here, unlike us. I could swear Kaatrina's hair was supposed to be darker, not a lighter brown. And Kevin got red-tipped ends on his, which I loved. Please don't get me wrong, I don't like him. But I do love red hair, like Gaara's and Sasori's. Two anime people with really red hair...lovely. Both of them. Amazingly, Armelion and Jossie looked relatively normal still, but my eye color changed slightly, with a tint of green in my usually dark black eyes.

"Carmen?" he asked tentatively. "Kat? Arm? Jossie? Kevin?"

I grinned at him. "Yup. You're not alone, Just. But how you got here is a mystery..."

Justinian grinned back, and Jossie crept up behind him and yelled "Mommy!", and gave him a big hug.

"Huh? You're still going with the family tree?" Justinian asked in surprise. The family tree was something we made up a long time ago. Kaatrina and I were sisters, Kevin was our mommy and Armelion was our daddy. Jossie was our cousin, and Justinian was her mom. Justinian became Justinia, and Kevin became Kevinia. Well actually, we just called him "mommy" and Armelion "daddy". When we're not running away in fright from mommy, of course.

I gave Kaatrina a wicked glance, speaking words that weren't spoken by mouth. She nodded and smiled back, signaling that she understood what I was trying to say. I casually put my hands behind my back, then started going back from three. When my hand became a closed a fist, both of us pounced on our mommy and daddy.

"What the-?" Armelion flailed under my grip. "Seriously?" He toppled back and fell over, leaving me, on top of him, in a pretty awkward position. Luckily, Jossie was a really nice gal and didn't mind it, although I could she was a tiny bit irritated. Just a teensy weensy bit.

"Ah...sorry about that," I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. I quickly got off Arm, to notice that Kaatrina and Kevin were in a wrestling match. More like, Kevin was pwning Kaatrina's ass (figuratively, of course. If he did that, I could have his head off) while she was struggling vainly, trying to taser him. Because, of course, Kevin was a whole hell lot stronger than my best friend. Kat was better in speed than strength, which is why she was also sometimes dubbed "bunny" or "cat" (play on the word, see? Kat, cat) for her extremely awesome quick movements. Now Kevin was pretty good in speed, but no match for her in the long run. Her stamina was better than Kevin's, although he could crush her in the short run. Which is another reason why our fighting style always worked (AN: refer to chapter 4).

"Get off of me!"

Kaatrina's angry screech snapped me out of my thoughts. Kevin had beated Kaatrina, and now was sitting on her back as the victor.

"No," he replied, grinning. "Oh yeah, hey Justin."

"Sup." Justinian nodded in reply. "I can see your children are as disobedient as always."

"Oh shut up!" Kevin growled under his breath, rising up to beat the crap out of my aunt (Justinian). I instantly seized my chance and rushed over, knocking Kevin forwards into Justin, then dragged Kat out from under him. This was going to make me the target of Kevin's fury, but hey, friends first, right? I looked up and noticed Kevin stalking angrily towards me, and I knew my life was over.

Haha, just joking, I tackled him down. No, seriously, it was almost like a football tackle, not that I knew how to play football or anything. That's one of my goals, to learn to play football soon.

As soon as I dashed/pounded/tackled him, we started writhing on the ground like dying snakes. Sun-baked, grilled, deep fried, shriveled, steam-rising, dying snakes. Ew, horrible mental image. Delete delete delete...

"Get off!" I heard a voice half-underneath me and I literally jumped up. I could swear I heard Justin, Jossie, and Armelion laughing quietly. Kaatrina was just downright laughing out loud. After I risked my butt to save her sorry ass...What happened to "friends first"?

"Psh," I muttered, getting up. "Fine, I'm extremely sorry I tackled you down because I was 100% sure you were going to kill me."

"I wasn't," he replied, looking all innocent. "I was going after Kaatrina."

"Liar." I made an airy hand motion with my...well, hand. "I know you were going to kill me."

"No I wasn't."

"You were." I glared at him directly in the eyes, turning this into a staring contest.

A slight cough made me lose the competition. "So..."

I instantly whipped around. "Yes?" I nearly growled out.

"We should go get the Poketeches," Kat said bluntly. Jossie, Arm, and Justin nodded in agreement.

I sighed. "You're right. Let's go." I gave Kev a last glare, then we all left the building to go get the Poketech coupons from the three stupid clowns that block the way to the Jublife studio.

* * *

><p>"Clown One...scary." I sighed out loud as we neared the clowns. I had a deep, deep, deep dislike of clowns. Very very much so. They're so creepy with all their make up and ridiculous outfits and laughing style.<p>

Once again we had split up, Jossie and Aremlion, Kev and Justin, and Kat and me. We all agreed to meet at the dude who gives us the Poketech as soon as we get the coupons.

"I didn't know you were scared of clowns. More than ladybugs?" Kat asked innocently, pretending not to know my embedded hatred of those devilish...things. Ugh.

"Yeah, so I'm scared of clowns more than ladybugs!" I practically screamed out loud. Yes, I hate ladybugs too. Here's the awesome background story behind it: So I'm walking peacefully in the school grass field, walking and only hurting the grass. Not disturbing anything or anyone else... And then a ladybug decides to suicide itself on my leg. Yes, IT commits suicide on ME, not ME stepping on IT. So that's why I hate ladybugs now, they had a tendency to creep me out and leave greenish smears on my leg.

"Hm, I got a ticket!" Kaatrina started waving a greenish paper in front of me.

"Eh? Oh okay..." I trailed off, distracted, and started looking around for the clown. It was only a couple meters away, but I had already scooted a couple more meters away.

Kaatrina sighed. "Okay, let's go, alright?"

* * *

><p>"Ticket?" We only needed one set for all six of us, big big surprise. That was an awesome deal, so it only took us about ten minutes, courtesy of Armelion's watch (believe it or not, he timed it). Everyone gave theirs to Jossie, since she was the most organized one out of all of us (AN: I'm serious). Kaatrina's backpack looks like a TORNADO went through it, mine doesn't even LOOK like it was attempted to be cleaned up, Armelion's backpack is STUFFED with textbooks, Kevin and Justin don't really even keep anything in their backpacks... I think. Ahaha, well I trust Jossie more than them anyways.<p>

"Alright, let's go turn 'em in!" Jossie and I did the ninja high-five thing that ninjas do. Yup, they have their own system of doing things.

All six of us dashed towards the person that was going to give us Poketeches.

"Here you go, mister!" No one said improvisation wasn't allowed!

The Poketech Company dude (I shall refer to him as Fatso [cause he is!]) counted it using his Poketech (I bet Kat could've done that without even looking), then handed each of us a Poketech. Unsurprisingly, the girls' version was red, and the guys' version was blue.

"Um, sir, can I have a blue one instead of a red one?" I asked innocently, trying to do puppy eyes but failing miserably.

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible."

"What if I told you I am really a guy?" I surveyed my friends, and asked, "Raise your hands if you think I'm a guy."

All of them raised their hands. (AN: True story. Kinda sad, but yes, they all think I'm a guy. But...*mehehehe* I'VE HIDDEN MY NINJA SECRET WELL!)

"W-well then..." Fatso stuttered... "You can have the boy's model." He handed me a blue Poketech and took the red one. After we all thanked him, Fatso returned to wherever he came from.

"That was fun," I said, grinning and strapping on the watch. "And thanks for sticking up for me."

"We were just being honest," Kevin and Kaatrina said at the exact same time, innocent smiles plastered onto their faces.

"...what they said," Justinian echoed a second later.

I rolled my eyes, Armelion and Jossie wise enough to avoid the obvious anger that was going to follow.

* * *

><p>Apparently, a Pokemon Center was also like a hotel. Except it was free, only for Pokemon Trainers. No charge needed, free food...yup. And an even more amazing thing was, we don'tcouldn't connect with people using Wi-fi, instead, there were hotel rooms in their place! Awesome, since I couldn't connect with the stupid Wi-fi in the game anyways. Hotel rooms are so much better than Wi-fi...

"Three rooms for six, please!" I called cheerfully as we approached the person taking care of the rooms. Kevin, Justin, and Armelion were chatting quietly (ahaha, loudly I mean) to themselves, totally ignorant of their surroundings. We decided that sleeping alone might be a bit dangerous, considering we didn't have razor-sharp instincts or perfect timing like in the anime and stuff, so we were sleeping in rooms of two.

"For just the night?" A quick check on my new BLUE Poketech showed that it was almost seven P.M.

"Yup!" Jossie replied for me, a smile on her face.

"Alright, your rooms are down the hall and to the left, rooms 3, 5, and 7. Bathrooms are in the rooms, have a nice stay!"

"We will, thanks!" Kat said, remembering her manners.

**Kinda uneventful, I really need to learn to skip unimportant stuff and skip right to the point...Speaking of which, I don't know what the plot is, but I do have an okay plan in my head right now...**

**Review! I'll try to open my schedule for more chapters~  
><strong>


	7. May the Odds EVER be in Your Favor!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Or Naruto (since I keep mentioning it, I felt like I should put a disclaimer for Naruto too)  
><strong>

**So I forgot about the cookies...well here you go! Here's a link to an awesome site for cookies. Hope you have fun making them :D**** (remove the spaces)**

**www. landolakes .com/ recipe/category/55/spoon-drop-cookie-recipes **

**Sigh It's so hard to know Justin as Justinian...I'll probably be using Justin most of the time.**

**And the title...You'll understand it later~ If still confused, I'll be explaining it at the end of the chapter...  
><strong>

Before we went to inspect our rooms closely, we had dinner, which consisted of bread and clam chowder. Yum. After dinner, all six of us left to go to sleep. Kinda.

I have never realized how much I appreciated hotel beds until now. The sheets were folded nicely, the pillows were fluffed up (there were three on each bed [there were two beds in each room]), everything was clean; overall, it was awesome. Way better than my room.

After I dumped everything onto my bed, I immediately waltzed over to the restroom, in search of something important.

"Yay!" I started jumping up and down when I found what I was looking for. I quickly snatched it and transported it out of the restroom.

"Hey Kat, look what I found!" I showed her the brown packages I had in my hands.

"Coffee...?" Kaatrina read out after a while. She gave me a puzzled look. "Where did you steal it from?"

I gave her a pout. "I didn't steal it! It was in the restroom! You do know that a bunch of hotels leave coffee or tea in the hotel room, right?"

Kat sighed. "Coffee is bad for you!"

I stuck out my tongue at her in reply. "What are you talking about? Coffee is ONLY the best thing in the world, after ramen, sushi, and curry!"

Kaatrina sighed yet again. I think that's a new fad or something. "If you can't go to sleep tonight, don't blame me."

"I won't!" I replied cheerily, and started boiling water for coffee. "I'm going to make a quick visit to Kevin's and Justin's room, okay?" I knew they both didn't like coffee (AN: I asked them :P), so I was hoping to be able to freeload some off of them.

Kat didn't object, so I headed over to their room.

"Hey hey!" I rammed on the door. "It's Carmen!" I continued my bashing of the door through kicking and knocking. This sure was fun! I kept up a steady rhythm of kicks and knocks, forming a pattern. They sure were taking a long time to open the door...

Then the door opened and I accidently kicked Kevin in the shins. Really hard. And he wasn't wearing long jeans, so my foot came into direct contact with his skin.(AN: Muahaha! I've always wanted to do that without any teacher restrictions for such a long time...too bad this is a fanfic.)

"Oww...!" He fell backwards like a pile of bricks, holding his leg. "What was that for?" He glared at me.

So what was I supposed to do now? Act like I usually would and brush it off and ignore his pain, or act a bit out of character and help him? My brain started working through the advantages and disadvantages. If I ignored it, he might try to bash my head in. If I helped him, he might be nicer! But that was only a distinct possibility..I mean, why would he just be nicer all of a sudden? Well it's better than getting hurt, though, I suppose.

So I leaned down and helped him up. That wasn't so bad now, was it?

Of course it's not! Until he decided to take a little revenge and punch me in the stomach. Really hard.

"Really?" I growled out, clutching at my guts. "That's how you wanna play?"

"You started it," he hissed back with equal venom. He got into a defensive stance as I charged at him, glad that I could actually beat him up without a teacher to intervene.

Before my fist made contact with him, he grabbed my wrist, stopping the attack. I caught his wrist with my free hand, so that he was grabbing one of my hands and I was grabbing one of his hands. This turned into a wrestling match (kinda), and we were both looking for an opening. Then his leg shot out and almost got my knee, but I twisted out of the way, managing to release his grip on me, but also losing my grip on him in the process.

After a few more punches and dodges, I screeched, "Can't you just stay still?"

He laughed, mocking me. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say!"

I put on a confused look. "I thought the stupidest thing I've-" Before I finished the sentence, I charged at him. I wish I had my pouch of ninja items with me. Should've taken it with me when I went into this room. Then I could actually throw something to divert his attention or something...

With lightning reflexes (*jealousy*), he dodged. As he moved aside, I went down on all fours and stuck my leg out. Amazingly, he tripped, falling backwards. I instantly jumped back and his leg shot out and tried to kick me, then charged back in.

"Whoa! No rape!" Justinian's humorous voice floated over. The target of my anger instantly switched from Kevin to Justin. He started laughing and sat down on a chair, totally oblivious to the fact that I was about to kill him.

"Take that back, Justin!" Kevin growled. I smirked. So he's on my side now, huh?

"Temporary truce?" I stuck my hand out.

"Truce." He reached over and shook on it. Then we both charged at Justinian.

I hope he wrote a will and got it approved by a lawyer, because I don't think he's gonna be able to survive this.

* * *

><p>"I feel...like...a fricking...hangover..." I groaned out to no one. It's two in the morning. My head hurts like crap and I couldn't be bothered to move. Screw those six cups of coffee I had before I tried to go to sleep.<p>

My eyes snapped open and I stared at the ceiling. Pretty ceiling...full of bumps and rises and indents... I decided to make a maze for myself, but I couldn't see that well so I soon ditched that idea. How about making up stories?

Once upon a time, there was a builder. He was building this hotel. By accident, his hammer fell and made an indent. He tried to cover it up, but what he didn't know was that he caused a bump on the other side. By the time he realized it, it was too late. The End.

...I'm still bored and feel like a hangover.

After a few more moments of staring at the ceiling, I decided to go up to the roof of the Pokemon Center. I heard somewhere that fresh air is good for your body. And milk tastes nice after a shower? Never tried that before...

As soon as I went onto the rooftop of the Pokemon Center/hotel, the cold air hit me like a sword slicing through my stomach. I pulled my shirt down a bit, trying to prevent the coldness from piercing my stomach. Which wasn't possible, but that wasn't making sense to my muddled brain.

I walked all the way to the railing of the Pokemon Center roof, then let my Shinx out. She had been healed before I went to sleep.

"Hey, Nix," I murmured softly, like a person talking to their pet. Stretching my arms out, I beckoned Shinx into my lap, then wrapped my arms around it. Shinx was warm. Now I knew why Kat liked holding her cat so much.

"How's life for you?" I continued in that same soft tone. "I still can't believe that my friends and I are stuck in a game. I wonder when we're going to be able to go home. Are we going to be trapped in here forever? But that wouldn't be so bad, I like adventure. But it is kind of lonely without my family... I wonder how many other Pokemon I'm going to meet... I hope I can get my Platinum Pokemon team..." Luxray, Staraptor, Azelf, Empoleon, Weavile, and Lucario. Luxray attacks first, then after the first attack gets switched out to Staraptor. Staraptor's U-Turn, then Azelf. And Azelf beats them up with its awesome high Special Attack stat. With Flamethrower, Extrasensory, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, it was practically unbeatable. Or Extrasensory, Water Pulse, Thunderbolt, Nasty Plot. That was my Pearl game's Azelf. Either way, Azelf rules.

Then I started wondering where we should go. In the game, I usually just follow the storyline and grab items on the way. My friends might have other ways of playing it, such as grabbing all the items, actually going to the second floor of Oreburgh Gate...

Speaking of which, I don't think we ever got a map. Because the map was supposed to be in the Parcel that we never bothered to get.

...shit.

* * *

><p>Apparently, I fell asleep on the rooftop, because I was given a very PLEASANT surprise when I woke up.<p>

An ice cold hand reaching down my neck. Again.

I screeched just as my attacker screeched; Shinx probably electrocuted him/her. When I screeched, I swear, I sounded like one of those useless girls in school that say "Omahgod!" or "FML" at every little thing, in high pitched voices and all. Usually, they come with mini-skirts or short shorts, with sleeveless shirts/tank tops/revealing shirts. I'd call them sluts, but I don't want to be TOO stereotypical... Ha! What am I saying? They probably are sluts! (Way to get off topic, me)

I turned around to face the person who decided to attack me in my sleep, and guess who it was? Dun dun dun...

Ha, no it wasn't Kevin. Nice try.

It was Kat. The reincarnate of evil. The daughter of the demoness herself. Just kidding, that was me.

I raised an eyebrow. "You could have used a more common method of waking me up. For example, shaking me instead of freezing me." A glare was sent in her direction as I finished my mini-mini-rant.

She gave me a look of pure innocence that should not exist. But I wasn't tempted by it; I mean, since when have puppy eyes worked on me? Well, in real life, not in anime or something...

"I'm sowwy." She hung her head in mock shame.

I sighed. "Of course you are. What's for breakfast?"

Kat instantly brightened up. "I don't know! But I think Jossie and Armelion's making something."

Kat was known for her legendary skill at cooking. Please note the sarcasm. Last time she made cookies, they were more salty than sweet and I suffered a week of food poisoning. Then again, I shouldn't be one to speak... Last time _I _made cookies, they weren't even round. They looked like the after-effect of having dog shit smeared on the wall, then cooked until they were crispy and crunchy. I wasn't sure about Justinian's or Kevin's skill with cooking (I know Kevin took half a year of culinary arts), or Armelion's and Jossie's. But I assumed the latters' food would probably be safer than Justin's and Kevin's. Who knew what kind of things would create/destroy/laser machine gun/burn/fry etc.

After I called Shinx back into the Pokeball, Kat and I headed down into our room, grabbed our stuff, then met everyone at the base floor of the Pokemon Center.

"Apparently, you could order food for free if you're a trainer," said Jossie as soon as we arrived. Kat and I were the last ones there.

"That saves the trouble of cooking it," said Armelion. (Insert happy sigh) The benefits of being a trainer...not to mention free hotel rooms too!

After ordering and eating breakfast (too bad they didn't have sushi for breakfast, but they do have it for lunch!), we packed all our stuff and headed back onto the road. Only then did I remember to tell everyone that we didn't have a map.

"Don't worry about it!" Kat replied cheerfully, totally not the reaction I was expecting. "I'm sure we've all played the game enough times to get us through without getting lost!"

"Speak for yourself," I muttered darkly, while everyone else (except Jossie) laughed. So I had no sense of direction. So what?

**So the chapter title...if you haven't guessed it, it's based on the fight between me vs. Kevin, and me and Kevin, vs. Justinian. Get it? May the odds ever be in your favor? Hunger Games? Fighting for survival?**

**I'm going to assume there's a lot of mistakes, I've been writing, stopping, then continuing about a few days later -_- Yeah go ahead, kill me.**

**Kevin: I can? *evil smile***

**Me: Go ahead! *raises arms apart***

**Kevin: *brings out knife***

**Me: Oh Jashin, I was just joking! *runs in fear, then gets tackled down***

**Kat: Since Carmen can't say this right now... Don't forget to review! *prances off without helping the poor author***

**Me: Get back here! *groans***

**Kat: Maybe if you get enough reviews, you might live...**

**Armelion: You heard her... Review! **

**Jossie: Review!**

**Armelion: ...I just said that.**

**Justin: REVIEW! :D  
><strong>


	8. Kissing? Ew, who needs it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Or Naruto...or any other anime references... Haha, just kidding I own all of them! *ducks as a chair suddenly makes its appearance in front of me* I'm sorry! I'm just joking... TAKE A JOKE! *angry huff***

**If you guys don't get the Naruto references I put here, I suggest you go watch it! Now! On Crunchroll or YouTube or something! And I have recently gotten obsessed with Blue Exorcist...Shima (forgot his name, but he's the redhead) and Rin are hawt :3 Or I just have a thing for badasses and redheads XD**

**On a side note...  
><strong>

**I JUST NEED TO BASH KEVIN'S HEAD IN RIGHT NOW! I'M TOO PISSED AT HIM! Ugh! THIS IS MY REVENGE ON YOU! (and no, I'm not forgiving him yet! I know it's been over a month but I'm still very pissed!) (Ahahaha, who said I couldn't hold a grudge?) (And also because you stole my backpack, you jerkass!)  
><strong>

After getting out of Jublife City, we successfully defeated everyone on the way to Oreburgh City. Before we headed into Oreburgh Gate, however, we made sure to make a return trip to Jublife first, to get all our Pokemon healed up. And here is where all the complaints start...

"I don't want to walk anymore," I whined. Out of all six of us, I had the least endurance. Which sucks, because I can actually run really quickly in short sprints. But the long runs take me out...like the mile run every month. Urgh.

"Too bad," Kevin replied crushingly, not even turning around to face me. I had a sudden urge to beat his face up. I suddenly remembered a dream from a few months ago, where I was fighting him. This seemed like a good time to put it into action.

"Kevin..." I growled out threateningly. "I will beat you to a bloody pulp..." I glared at him.

"Scawy..." Justin whimpered mockingly, rushing to hide behind Kat, who was laughing. I switched my glare to him, and he cowered some more. Then I turned back to Kevin to find that he was glaring back at me. "Go ahead. Try it."

"Is that a challenge?" I sneered, putting an arm out in front and crouching down, kinda like the way Neji does it when he uses 8 Trigrams 64 Palms.

"Only if you think you're good enough," he replied without skipping a beat. He crouched down too, his eyes burning with fire. Our friends had enough sense to move aside and hide away. Well, kind of. They formed a small line from the side, and I could swear I heard Armelion say, "Who wants to bet?"

"Well, let's make this count, yeah? I mean, they _are_ betting on us, and I don't want to disappoint." We charged at each other, kinda like the way Sasuke and Naruto do it, except without the Chidori and Rasengan. But it'd be super awesome if we did...

* * *

><p>"So who do you think is gonna win?" Justinian asked casually as he sat down.<p>

"I think during the end of the epic battle, Kevin will make Carmen fall. Then she'll pretend to lose the match, and once Kevin leaves the battlefield, she'll attack like the ninja she is and win!" Jossie exclaimed happily, her ninja instincts guiding her thoughts. (AN: Direct words from Jossie)

Armelion, Kat, and Justin just stared at her in amazement.

"That was very...descriptive," Kat said uncertainly. "You seem pretty sure that that's going to happen."

Jossie nodded. "Yup! It's the ninja-ness."

"Well, I think Kevin's going to win," Kat disagreed. "Carmen'll be ahead in the beginning, but she has no stamina. She'll probably lose strength later on, and Kevin'll pwn her ass." (AN: I don't know how to spell "pwn"...I've always used it as "pwn". Some help?)

"Yeah...same here." Armelion nodded slowly.

"Then I'll just go with Jossie, just to make it even." Justin laughed, as if this was nothing more than a joke.

"So it's Kat and me against Jossie and Justin for the bet, huh?" Armelion concluded.

"Yeah."

"Shake on it." Kat and Armelion thrust their hands out, and Justin and Jossie captured them.

"We're betting three dares. Which ever team wins gets three dares on the other team." They all nodded in agreement.

(AN: PLACE YOUR BETS, READERS! :D)

* * *

><p>"Food..." I mumbled sleepily. "I need...food..." I collapsed next to Kat, who ruffled my hair. Technically, I didn't need food. I was fine, I was just exaggerating my tiredness.<p>

"Chocolate cornets and sushi if you get up!" Kat replied teasingly. Damn her for knowing my weakness. I was immediately up, sitting next to her, forgetting my tiredness.

"Where's my food?" I asked eagerly, hands outstretched, palms up.

"Nowhere," Justin replied with a straight face. He had come over to sit next to us a few minutes ago. "Kevin ate it all."

"Liar," I grunted out. "He's still knocked out over there." I pointed to the side of the road, where Kevin was lying down next to Armelion and Jossie. I guess I shouldn't've kicked his balls so hard.

"Y'think he's alright?" I asked, slightly worried. Actually, I wasn't really worried. But it's nice to PRETEND I'm worried, right?

"He's fine!" Armelion called over from the other side of the road.

"Yeah? Good!" I hollered back, forcing a relieved tone into my voice. I actually didn't care, since I knew he'd be fine. All those days in elementary and middle school, he was _good_. Like, really good. He'd be all bruised up one day, and the next, he'd be fine. Or he was just good at pretending.

"You jerk..." I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck, and I "eep"ed out silently. I twisted my upper half of my body and whacked my hand, hard, across the person behind me, not caring who it was.

And guess who it was? Our favorite person: Kevin! Yay! Imagine my joy.

Actually, I was happy, since I got him straight across the face. He's going to be feeling that one for weeks.

* * *

><p>We finally arrived at Jublife (three dares, five bandages, and two arguments later) and stopped in for lunch (pizza and clam chowder). Thankfully, they had Pokemon food too (not Poffins, sadly) so our Pokemon didn't starve to death. I need to learn how to make Poffins later, since I want to try one myself. But that means I'm going to need berries too... Arg! I have no cooking or plant-growing skills...<p>

"Hey, can you guys grow plants well?" Jossie asked out of nowhere. Ah, I love that ninja girl. Always so random and hyper, yet so ninja-y as well!

"Thinking of poffins?" I asked humorously.

"Yeah, were you?"

I grinned. "Yup!" We did the ninja high-five, with everyone else staring at us like idiots. Well they're not ninjas, so what do they know? Pshaw! You non-ninjas! Muggles!

"Well." I immediately changed my expression to a serious one, doing a 180 turn in emotions. Yup, I'm pretty bipolar. "I know I can't grow a shit even if I tried-"

"You're growing shit right now." Seems like Kevin still hasn't forgiven me.

"-so I think we should just do it the way the game does it, just plant it and leave it there for a few hours, then come back." I grinned cheekily, my mood changing again. "And Kevin, shut your trap." Another mood shift.

"Make me," was his reply, quick as ever, his tongue stuck out in a taunt.

"Yeah? Sure." Another grin. I stood up from the table and walked over to his side (Kat, Justin, and Kevin were on one side, Jossie, Armelion, and I were on the other side). I stood behind Justinian, kept grinning, and shoved his face onto Kevin's inviting open mouth.

My yaoi-fangirl side started squealing in happiness, while my emo side told it to shut the hell up.

Kaatrina started laughing and held her hand down on Justin's head, making it impossible for him to move, and I did the same to Kevin. Therefore, they pretty much had to keep their mouths attached, since when Kat started to lose strength, I would just push Kevin's head further into Justin's.

I heard a camera flash from Armelion's and Jossie's direction. They were giggling too, and they kept taking shots of these two dipshits who were stuck mouth-to-mouth.

Finally, after I decided that Kevin probably learned his lesson of challenging me, I let go and told Kat to do the same.

We were instantly out the door, running for our lives.

* * *

><p>"I'm ssooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyy!" I exclaimed to Justin for the umpteenth time. "I'm realllllllllllllly sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!"<p>

"I don't accept your apology!" Justin yelled back, slightly angry. He was mad, sure, but not as mad as he tried to seem. It wasn't his first kiss, anyways. He lost that a long time ago when he accidentally bumped his lips onto Kat's cheek when he was playing/ruffling her hair.

"We're sorry!" Kat echoed.

"You little fuckers! I don't forgive you!" This time it was Kevin who was pissed. Unlike Justin, I could tell he was REALLY angry. And he wasn't pretending either.

"Well I don't expect _you_ to forgive me anyways," I replied offhandedly. "You urged me on. So it's totally your fault. Besides, you probably liked it too, you gay asshole."

My life was in danger once more.

* * *

><p>Once again, we split up. I was with Armelion, Jossie with Kevin (she could always calm him down), and Kat was with Justin (after he messes up her hair for a while, he'll be in good humor again). Armelion and I scrolled through the pictures he took of Kevin and Justin, all 23 ones of them. They were taken from many different angles, almost none of them repeating.<p>

"Thought of being a photographer when you grow up?" I asked him idly as Piplup and Shinx defeated Pokemon left and right.

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to be a stripper actually. I have the figure," he replied with a serious look. I stopped in my tracks and gave him a funny look, then we both burst out laughing.

"I can imagine that though," I finally wheezed out after our spasm attacks were over. "You, giving a seventy-year old Kevin a strip tease..."

We collapsed into laughter once more. This time, Shinx and Piplup stopped in their tracks and gave us looks that clearly said, _Who are these idiots? We don't know them!_

* * *

><p>When our three groups rejoined themselves in the Oreburgh Pokemon Center for dinner, everyone was in a good mood. Kevin and Justin were slightly more "alright" with what happened (although I can see that Justin's plotting revenge...never a good thing). My fears were confirmed when Justin suddenly announced at dinner (ramen and spaghetti), "I'm sure everyone here's already lost their first kiss."<p>

He was right; Jossie and Armelion lost theirs to each other, Kat lost hers to her cat Symba, Justin lost it to Kat, and Kevin just lost his to Justin. I was the only one that hadn't kissed anyone yet.

Everyone else were thinking the same thing. Although I was probably the most perverted one out of all my friends, I was the only one who hadn't done anything perverted or romantic yet. Okay, maybe I "accidentally" gave ideas to Jossie and Armelion for them to get together, maybe I "accidentally" pushed Justin's face onto Kat's (thus making him lose his first kiss) when he was messing up her hair, and sure, maybe I "accidentally" forced Kevin onto Justin...

...wait, those weren't accidents...

...oh well. Anyways, I was the only one here who hadn't given anyone a kiss yet. And we were all fifteen...well I was fourteen, since I was younger than them all by half a year, but we were all in the same grade.

"We should change that, shouldn't we?" Justin asked with a smirk on his face.

"No," I replied quickly, while four other sets of voices echoed, "Yes!"

I slammed my face onto the table, upsetting my bowl of ramen.

"Screw you Justin..." I growled. "I already apologized!"

"Nope, too bad!" He laughed. "Come over here so I can push you into-" He broke off, coughing, trying to add to the suspense.

But everyone knew who he was going to pick, so why bother, really?

I sighed and walked over, facing the inevitable. If it was just me against Justin, I was pretty sure I could take him down, even if I suffered from a fight against Kevin a few hours earlier. But, at bare minimum, it'd be me against Kevin and Justin. And I couldn't take both of them down.

"Who is it?" I growled, annoyed. Since the seating was the same as lunch, it was easy for him to make his move. He turned over and muttered something to Kaatrina. She stood up and moved over next to me, ready to push my face in like she did to Justin.

Without warning, Justin slammed my mouth onto Kevin's. Surprised? Not me. Almost everyone thought that we liked each other (we don't, trust me) so they always tried to pair us up. But they should know, I like redheads or people with green eyes...like Gaara (Naruto), Sasori (Naruto), Hitsugaya (Bleach), Renji (Bleach) and Shima (Blue Exorcist/Ao on Exorcist). I also have a slight tendency to like people who are badasses, like Rin (Blue Exorcist) and Grimmjow (Bleach).

Okay, so maybe Kevin was a minor badass, but he wasn't a redhead or green-eye.

But since it was my first kiss, I though I might as well like it. After all, first kisses only happen once in a life-time. So I bit down hard on Kevin's lips, like the way I've read about in SasuNaru stories. His mouth opened in a silent gasp, and I forced my tongue in. He kept trying to push it out, and I kept trying to stick it down his throat (kinda), so in the end, it turned into a playful banter...kinda. After a while, I just relaxed and let him take control, just waiting for Kaatrina and Justin to let go.

After I nearly suffocated five times, they finally let go. When we pulled apart, there was a thin trail of saliva linking our mouths.

"Ew." I wiped my mouth clean. Whenever Jossie and Armelion kissed, they never had this thing trailing out of their mouths...

A quiet cough alerted my attention. I turned and faced Jossie and Armelion, both of their eyes wide open.

"Uh..." Jossie gave me a slightly blank look, trying to void her face of emotion. "You realize that you two just made out, right?"

"What? What's the difference between that and normal kissing?" I've never kissed before (until a few minutes ago), and the only way I would know about kissing was when I read SasuNaru stories.

"Well, kissing is kinda like brushing lips, and making out is shoving your tongue down the other person's throat," Armelion said abruptly. "So your first kiss was a make out session..."

Silence reigned over all of us for two full minutes, until they all burst out laughing, except for Kevin and me.

"They are all soooo dead when I get my hands on them..." I muttered.

"Well, at least now we know what kind of person you are," Kevin replied. "You're a horny pervert who has her mind down the gutter all the time."

**And that's a wrap!**

**Ugh, I feel like washing my mouth after typing all that...well at least now I know I'm not cut out for fluff or smut...**

**Awesome One, the last idea was "repent" for what I did to Justin, so don't get any hidden meanings from it.**

**Justin...I KEEL YOU!**

**Everyone else...(blush) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't tell Kevin I did this! *cry* Well, at least not until I'm out of the country...**

**Kevin: I am so going to kill you...**

**Me: Nooo! Save me!**

**Kat, Justin, Jossie, Arm: *laugh*  
><strong>


	9. The Rager and The Ranter

**Disclaimer: A wise woman once said… "I do not own anything related to Pokemon." If that wise woman didn't own Pokemon, you think I do? Okay maybe I do….yeah…**

**A little filler chap for Jossie… Okay, so all my chaps are fillers anyways. Nothing ever happens. No plot development. But this a filler chap for a filler story! :D This chap is only about 1000 words, btw.  
><strong>

**Okay so the scene is when we split up last chapter, after Kevin and Justin accidentally kissed. Mwah! It goes into how Jossie calmed Kevin down, and Katrina calmed Justin. (*smirk* look out Kat!)**

**And Kevin, I'm really sorry. *bows* Please forgive me. I didn't mean to make you seem like an asshole, but you are. And I enjoy torturing you. So please accept this in my apology. *hands over a few condoms* You might need it when you **_**do it **_**with Justin. *smirk* Although I think you'd be uke and he'd totally dominate you and have you screaming… *hops into perverted fantasies***

**And now I shall calmly run away…**

* * *

><p>"Onii-san!" Jossie whined for the gazillionth time. Kevin didn't know what was up with her obsession of calling him her "older brother", but it was damn right annoying. And hell right he was pissed. As pissed as when Carmen had shoved his face onto Justin's. It wasn't like he disliked it or anything (He was slightly bisexual), but it damn right pissed him off at how easily she manipulated him for her own enjoyment. (He knew she was a fangirl for GAYS. Seriously? Unbelievable.) So now here he was, trying to think up of revenge but getting nothing.<p>

"Onii-san!" Jossie called out again, successfully distracting him from his thoughts.

"What, dammit?" he growled out, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Are you still mad at Carmen?" she pouted.

"Damn right I am." He'd been using that phrase a lot lately.

"Why?" Jossie persisted on. In her eyes, she only saw a prank. It wasn't anything that would affect her – or her onii-san's - life, so why worry about it? Besides, her mom (Justinian) didn't seem to be pissed, so everything should be fine!

"That was my first kiss. Stolen like that."

There went that thought. First kisses were important. It was like losing your virginity. And Kevin practically just lost it to Justin.

"Oh… Well, that's okay, onii-san! It's who you end up with that matter!" Jossie tried to be cheerful (when is she not?), but her cheerfulness fell onto a brick wall.

"I actually wanted to give my first kiss to someone I liked." Kevin stopped long enough to let out his Chimchar. "Chimchar, use Ember at that stupid Shinx hiding behind that tree, 45 degrees to your left, about 10 meters away." His mathematical brain instantly did that entire math in less than two seconds. Jossie stared at him in awe – no wonder he was in Science Olympiad and Algebra II Honors.

"Shinx!" A startled cry greeted Jossie and Kevin as it was hit. After a moment's pause, Jossie said worriedly, "…I think that was Carmen's. She's going to kill you." She dashed over and checked the Shinx's front leg (Carmen had wrapped it up after it endured a painful leaf-cut from a piece of grass) and found the bandage.

"Good. I want it to suffer for what her owner did." Kevin's voice was as cold as ice, and it was close to freezing Jossie's mind too. She had never seen her onii-san this mad, but she knew she could get him to cheer up!

"Don't hurt the Shinx any more, onii-san! Kaatrina's going to help Carmen when she rages against you –"

"What can she do?"

" – and I'm sure Armelion would help me too, because I'd be on Carmen's side! And we all know mommy's not going to go to a losing team!"

Kevin debated the odds in his head, adding advantages and subtracting disadvantages, multiplying pain and dividing losses. Such simple math was done within milliseconds.

"Chimchar, use Scratch!" (AN: He really is an idiot, isn't he? Pshaw!)

"No!" Jossie sent out her Turtwig. "Turtwig, Withdraw!"

"Turt!" The Pokemon formed a shield in front of the injured Shinx, giving Jossie enough time to use a Potion on the Shinx. "Run, Shinx!" she whispered hurriedly.

"Shinx!" The Shinx scampered off, running away from the previously raging battle. Turtwig didn't suffer much damage, since Scratch was a Normal-type move, and Turtwig had high defense.

"No, dammit!" Kevin cursed loudly, and his rage meter exploded.

In short, he started raging. And since Jossie is THAT awesome, she was able to calm him down by knocking him out cold. …eh, not really. She actually just started fretting.

A page break shall be entered because if it's not, the majority of this chapter will be filled with him being a finicky brat who didn't get his favorite food for lunch. Until Jossie the Ninja calms him down… (AN: hehe)

* * *

><p>A few miles away, Kat and Justin were "calmly" talking.<p>

"I know she chose me on purpose!"

"No, you were just the more convenient target!"

"Then why didn't she choose you? You were right there!"

"She just has sick fantasies about you and Kevin doing stuff together, that's why!"

"…I so did not need to know that."

"…you asked."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you– ugh!"

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

…Immature brats. All of them. How they managed to calm down is mostly likely because of the author's sacrifice of her first kiss… Otherwise, they would've continued on arguing/raging/ranting. Of course, a lot of credit goes to Jossie and Kat, for listening to their troubles and letting them vent it out. That is the most likely reason of how/why they calmed down.

All both of them needed were someone to yell at.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, a filler for a filler story.<strong>

**Review! Especially the people in this chapter…I want your opinion! :3**


	10. She's the Competition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I only own…. Nothing! D: I don't own "She's the Competition" by Dragonette either…**

**Gomenasai! *bows* I kept forgetting to write a new chapter! But I'm writing! I'm writing!**

**BTW… I'm probably ruining your personalities in this chapter…. You guys are going to be kinda OOC, so try not to kill me :P I'm just doing fan-service! And, of course, fulfilling Arman's request! (I thought of how to do it within seconds, with the music I was listening to. Bow down to me! MUAHAHAHA! I'm awesome!)**

The wind blew through my hair.

I loved sitting on rooftops. Especially at night. It's so dramatic and mysterious… Speaking of mysterious, I pulled out the iPod I stole from my brother a LONG time ago and put on "She's the Competition" by Dragonette. It's an easy song to hum to, since I don't know all the lyrics.

_She's got no idea what you've been doing  
>No idea what you've been doing<br>You've been living dangerous,  
>Trying to keep it just our secret.<em>

_Psst pass it on, come on and pass it on,  
>Psst pass it on, come on and pass it on…<em>

That song reminds me of what my life is like right now. I don't think anyone realizes that Kat, Kevin, Jossie, Justinian, Armelion, and I have disappeared. They have no clue what we're doing right now, no clue what we're going through. Broken limbs, broken minds, and broken senses of humor… And soon, someone's going to realize what's happening. Whether it be our parents or our friends, someone is going to notice. And they're going to "pass it on" to the police…

_Goodness, I like this,  
>Mysterious mistress,<br>Keeping it hush hush,  
>Try not to blush blush.<em>

_I just can't stop this,  
>It's risky business,<br>Being your mistress.  
>Keepin' it hush.<em>

Without realizing, I started singing the chorus out loud. "Your girlfriend's the competition~ She's the competition~ Your girlfriend's th-"

"Whose girlfriend?"

Startled, I turned around and found myself staring at Armelion.

"Hey." I nodded, slightly unaffected by his sudden appearance, as he came to sit down next to me, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"'Sup."

"Nothing much. You?"

"In extreme need of a computer."

I laughed loudly, pulling out an earplug and handing it to him. "You want?"

"Sure." He took the little device and stuck it in his ear.

_You're keeping me out all night long,  
>We eat at fancy restaurants.<br>Giving me what your girlfriend wants.  
>Somebody's gonna pass it on.<em>

_Buy me new jewelry,  
>We're holding hands back in the street.<br>You better learn to be discreet,  
>If you wanna keep it just our secret.<em>

_Goodness, I like this,  
>It's risky business.<br>Being your mistress,  
>Keeping it hush.<em>

"Your girlfriend's the competition~ She's the competition~" I sang out loud, since the chorus was the only lyrics I knew.

"Your girlfriend's the competition~ Goodness I like this~" Armelion joined in too, and since his voice wasn't as low as a normal fourteen-year-old's should be, our voices blended together…

…to create some really sad, nasty, crappy noises that no human should ever be subject to hear. This kind of noise would have made a Giratina cower in fear. It would've cut our opponent's defense by half. It had a 99% of a one-hit KO. Even Pokemon with the ability Soundproof (Ignores all voice attacks. Ex/ Hyper Voice, Screech) would have fainted. Even a Spiritomb with Wonderguard (Only takes damage from Super-Effective hits) from hacks would have been affected. That's how bad out singing was.

Both of us suddenly burst out laughing, realizing that our singing ability was zero.

"Wow, we suck," Armelion finally panted out between laughs.

"We suck donkey balls when it comes to singing," I agreed, wiping away tears. I then attempted to imitate our previous singing.

"Your girlfriend's the competition~ She's the competition~ Your girlfriend's the com-"

I stopped abruptly as soon as I heard a sniffle from the rooftop door. Both of us turned our heads, just in time to catch the dull glow of brown hair and light brown skin.

We sat there, frozen. What made my ninja comrade cry like that? Why did she run away from us? I turned over to repeat my thoughts to Armelion, I realized how close his face was. When I shifted my hand, it passed over his.

"…crap," I mumbled, angling my eyes down and pulling my hand back.

"…agreed," Armelion muttered, turning away from me.

"I honestly hope that was a Jossie clone."

"Me too."

I began to stand up to run after Jossie and tell her what was going on, but stopped when I realized what I was singing.

_Your girlfriend's the competition,  
>She's the competition,<br>Your girlfriend's the competition.  
>Goodness I like this,<br>Being your secret mistress._

…double crap. It really sounded like Armelion and I were in a relationship. Eerily so.

"Shit," we mumbled at the same time. I turned over and gave him a sad stare into his brown eyes.

"She's not going to be convinced," he whispered.

"I know," I replied.

"It doesn't help that we're known each other for a long time," he continued.

"I know," I repeated.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

><p>Breakfast next morning was silent.<p>

Jossie wasn't talking to me, since she still thought that I was in a relationship with Armelion. Kevin was still pissed at the prank I pulled off earlier. Justin wasn't up yet. Kaatrina was outside training her Starly. Armelion was attempting to talk to Jossie. And me? I was sitting there, trying to start a conversation with Kevin, but failing miserably.

The only good thing was that they had crepes for breakfast. With Nutella. I've only had it once, but I've already gotten addicted to it.

After about three bites into my crepe, Justin came down to the breakfast area.

"Um…hi?" He glanced around awkwardly, noting the silence, before taking a seat next to Kevin.

I nodded glumly in his direction, and Kevin showered him with his famous "Uchiha death glare". Jossie and Armelion just downright ignored him, still stuck in their own little world.

"What's happening? Everything was fine yesterday…" Justin gave me a look that clearly demanded answers.

I sighed, quickly finished the rest of my crepe, and beckoned him outside, just as Kat was making her way inside.

"Hey! How was breakfast?" Her cheeriness was met with my own death glare, dubbed "Byakuya death glare".

"Out. Now," I growled. Her happiness just pissed me off right there. How could she grin and act as if nothing's wrong, when our little band of friends is crumbling?

"…something wrong?"

"No shit, Sherlock." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside, Justin following.

When we made a decent way away from the Pokemon Center, Kevin was with us too.

"What happened?" Justin asked, wanting to know why he was following u.

"Those two assholes got into a fight." He sighed. "And I want to know what's going on too."

"Alright." I nodded. "You guys know why Kevin's mad at me, obviously." I graced Justin and Kat with my "Byakuya death glare", as Kevin did the same with his "Uchiha death glare". They laughed nervously, until Kat asked, "But what about Armelion and Jossie? They were find yesterday… They took pictures too!"

I sighed. This is where the complicated part came in. I quickly summed up what happened yesterday night on the rooftop, starting with my obsession with sitting on rooftops at night, all the way to Jossie's intrusion on our private singing night.

"So Jossie's pissed like hell at me, and Armelion has practically made it clear that he doesn't want to talk to until this mess is cleared up." I sighed again. I've been sighing a lot lately…

After a long pause, Kevin announced, "We need to get them back together."

"Smart, Captain Obvious. How did you ever figure that out?" I muttered out. Then, I realized exactly what my rival had said. "Wait, they are together still, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they still are. But I have a feeling that Jossie's going to break up with Armelion soon if he can't explain everything properly," he replied.

"And we know how stubborn Jossie is when she's sure about something…" Kat agreed.

"And we know how bad Armelion is at explaining," Justin added.

We all stood there in silence, the impact of the situation hitting us square in the face.

"Let's go back…" Kat started walking back to the Pokemon Center, and the rest of us naturally followed.

* * *

><p>We soon reached the Pokemon Center and were greeted with loud screams of anger and fear.<p>

"I'm not going in there." I stepped back slightly.

"Me neither," Justin, Kevin, and Kat said at the same time.

We gave each other awkward stares at the screaming grew louder. What the hell was going on in there?

"W-well, ladies first," Justin said, pushing Kaatrina forward.

"Carmen's a girl too!" she argued weakly, attempting to resist.

"I'm male enough. I'll go in after you, alright?" I attempted at a sweet smile, but failed.

Our dilemma was solved when the door swung open and a crying Jossie dashed out, straight into Kaatrina.

"Josephine!" I cried, using her given name. "Are you alright?" I crouched down, trying to help her, but she slapped me off.

"It's your fault, Carmen!" she screamed. I staggered back, stung by her harsh words and action. "You never should have gotten Armelion and me together! I bet you were just playing me for the fool, huh? I bet you've always liked him, and you just wanted a laugh! I hate you!" She screeched in anger, cracking down into sobs.

"Jossie!" Armelion came dashing out. "I told you, it's not what it was! Carmen and I were just having fun!"

"Yeah, that's what you guys were doing! Having fun playing with my feelings!"

"No, no, I mean, having fun listening to music!"

On the sidelines, Justin, Kat, Kevin, and I were staring at the bickering couple in shock.

"He really sucks at explaining," Kevin muttered.

"I told you so…" Justin sighed.

"And Jossie's really stubborn…" I mumbled.

"Told you," Kat replied.

I kept staring at Armelion and Jossie in shock, amazement, and sadness. Shock because of Jossie's harsh words, amazement because of how easily she lost trust in me, and sadness _because_ she lost trust in me. Their arguing voices were a pale background to the sound of blood rushing past my ears.

_Can't you see, Josephine? You're fooling yourself…_

**Suspense! DUN DUN DUN!**

**Arman, I hope you're happy. This was tough to write… Since I had to twist Jossie's character SOO much!**

**Review, y'all! You too, Alan!**


	11. Happy Birthday Kevy! NOT

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! You know I love you all~**

***le sigh* I can't work without music. But with music, I'm tempted to sing along (with my crappy voice) and I wouldn't be able to focus… So does anyone have a good solution?**

**On a different note, some of you may know this, but for those that don't, a new character is making his/her way into this fanfiction! Why? Simply because, I feel that if I don't, I'd get tortured at school! AKA Me becoming his/her "pillow"…I'm sure you all know who it is by now… *sigh* But just so you know… He/She's going to appear in about three more chapters, if I don't procrastinate and drag out everything with fillahs! :D I know you love those fillers!**

**So here's the disclaimer…  
>Disclaimer: Do I own Pokemon? Do I own Naruto? Do I own Bleach? Do I own any kind of animegame/book that I mention here? Nope! I OWN NOTHING! (Except my… nevermind, I share my room with my brother… T.T)**

**Warning: Lots of randomness… not enough "on-topic-ness"… Perverted humor, as usual. Duh.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kaatrina!" I whispered into my Asian friend's ear. "Is Jossie still pissed at me?"<p>

"No duh… You really gave her the wrong impression, you know," she hissed back. "I could apologize for you if you want."

"No, I'll do it myself… I should, as a good friend."

"A good friend? Lies."

"Kaatrina, stop being an ass. It doesn't suit you."

"Don't care, and never will."

I sighed. "I'm going to go battle some wild Pokemon. Hopefully, I'll be able to come up with a solution to this impossible problem… Sometimes, I really wish I was Shikamaru…"

"Don't we all?"

"No, you pretty much already are."

Kaatrina childishly stuck her tongue out at me. "Just leave already."

"Fine, fine…" I murmured. "I'm leaving…" I took out Shinx's Pokeball and sent Shinx out next to me.

"C'mon, Shinx. You're the only one in the world that loves me." I gave a sad smile at my only ninja friend. Jossie was still a ninja, just not a friend right now.

"Shinx!" She gave a happy little hop into the air and bounded towards the grassy field above Oreburgh City. I smiled again and followed her. At least my Pokemon would never desert me.

Unless I trade them. Which I would NEVER do. Not to MY precious Pokemon.

'A wild Machop suddenly appeared!' My Pokedex suddenly alerted me that a wild Machop was charging towards us.

"Shinx, use Spark!"

"Shinx!"

'The wild Machop fainted! Shinx gained 69 experience points!' I giggled as I saw the number 69. Stupid perverted mind…

* * *

><p>"Luxio!" My newly evolved Luxio charged into the Pokemon Center.<p>

"We rule, dattebayo!" I screamed cheerfully, borrowing Naruto's catchphrase. We ninja'd our way into the "hotel" room (aka alerted everyone to our presence) and crashed in through the door.

"C'mon out, Machop." I grinned as I let out my newly caught level 15 Machop.

"Machop!" he cried as he walked over to Luxio. I fell back onto the bed and slammed my back into something hard.

"What the…" I instantly sat back up again, then realized that it was Luxio's and Machop's Pokeballs. "Stupid karma…" I thought back to the things I could get karma'd for… It was probably that prank Jossie and I played on Kaatrina early our journey…

"That MUST be it!" I cried out loud, startling my Pokemon. "I just got karma'd by Kaatrina!"

"What?" A new voice alerted me to my surroundings. I looked up and noticed that it was Justinian.

"Oh hey, Justin. How'd life?"

"Terrible as always," he replied as he sighed, and then took a seat next to me on the bed. "How's life for you?"

"The awesomeness in life is now down the sewer. Jossie's mad at me, I got karma'd by Kat, and I have nothing to do… But my Shinx evolved! So that's a good thing! But now, I have to train Machop into a ninja as well…" After hearing no reply, I sighed. Sometimes, when I was talking with Justin, I felt as if I was talking to a stone wall. He wasn't as responsive as a normal human being (AN: True fact…) so it usually sounded as if I was talking to myself.

"What date is it?" Justin asked suddenly after a LONG pause.

I growled at him. "Check your stupid Poketech." So he asks me a question, I reply, and he ignores me. I see how it is.

"Oh." He shook his arm, and his Poketech slid out from under his sleeve due to the loose straps. "It says December 7th… Isn't that Kevin's birthday?"

I instantly sat up. "You're right… it is! Wait, or was it the fifth…?"

"No, I'm sure it's the seventh…"

"If you say so!" I grinned. "Surprise party?"

"Definitely."

"Tell everyone else while I plan a kickass party?"

"Just don't make it centered on him being gay…"

"…damn."

"…I worry for your sanity."

"Too late. Never had any."

* * *

><p><span>1. Find Jossie and get her help.<span>

"Jossie! Stop…running…!" I panted, out of breath already. I'm an Akimichi-ninja. She's a fricking Lee-ninja. She has more than triple my speed… And I'm supposed to be able to catch her? Who am I kidding?

"Don't talk to me!"

"No, no, I need to…talk to you…about onii-san! It's his…birthday today!"

That made her stop in her tracks, which gave me the much-needed time to catch up to her.

"Surprise party." That's all I had to say to her for her to grin like the Cheshire cat.

"Awesome-ninja-tastic."

"So we forget what happened yesterday until we finish celebrating our brat's birthday?"

"Fine."

"And also help me organize, please?"

"Sure."

2a. Tell Kaatrina.

"Kaatrina! Check the date!" The two of us had a chart handy at all times that has everyone's birthday charted.

"Oh my God… La fiesta de sorpresa?" Which translated into "Surprise party".

"Sí! Eso es cierto!" Which translated into "Yes! That's true!", since I didn't know how to say "That's right."

2b. Tell Armelion.

"It's your wife's birthday!" (AN: Refer the section about "Family Tree")

3. Distract Kevin!

"Hey, mommy…" I mumbled quietly.

"Stop calling me that!" he growled.

"Alright, alright, whatever. You going to challenge the Pokemon Gym right now? No? But you want to, right? C'mon, Kevy, let's go! I'll even take you there since I'm feeling so nice right now! Hey look, a quarter! Wait, let me pick it up… Oh, it was a ball of spit, sorry… Hey, you want to go train first? Fire's not good against Rock-types. Yeah, let's go to Oreburgh Mine and train… Wait a sec, we need to tell Roark to go back to the gym first! Oh wait, I have to go use the restroom. Train until I come back, alright? I'll be back in a sec!"

With that, I dashed out of the mine to find Jossie waiting for me.

"Your onii-san should be occupied for at least 10 minutes… You told the Nurse Joy here?'

"Yup, now we have to wait for the food to arrive. Justin and I ordered some cupcakes and soda from Veilstone; they should be here in about 15 minutes…" She trailed off worriedly.

"That's going to be cutting it close…" I grimaced. "But we'll make it. We have to, for the sake of our family member who probably has never celebrated a birthday since he turned ten…"

"For our onii-san!"

"For our retarded jizzface that we all love!"

"…"

"…it means the same thing, alright?"

* * *

><p>I gave a nervous glance at my Poketech watch. "Hey, Kevin, why hasn't your Chimchar evolved yet?"<p>

"Because it doesn't have enough experience points maybe?" he muttered in a fashion that clearly meant "you're such a moron, dumbass."

I pouted. "Can I battle your Chimchar so it levels up?"

He shrugged. "Why not? Chimchar, come back!" He sent Chimchar back into his Pokeball, then used a Potion on it.

"Send out your Shinx."

I grinned mischievously. "Who said I had a Shinx?" I tossed Luxio's Pokeball from hand to hand.

"I saw you use your ninja-Shinx mu- ….oh. You evolved it!" He glared at me, as if it was my fault that Shinx evolved.

"It's not my fault!" I screeched, raising my arms up, thus dropping Luxio's Pokeball.

"Lux!" She burst out of her Pokeball and shrieked a war cry towards Chimchar, which in turn caused Chimchar to scream back.

I mentally facepalm'd myself for thinking that Luxio would actually be able to resist pounding Chimchar into the ground within seconds.

"Luxio…come back." I sighed in defeat. "Come on out, Machop." I sighed again as Machop burst out of his Pokeball. Machop wasn't as ninja-trained as Luxio, but he'd do… After all, the point of this was to help Chimchar evolve into Monferno, not to win.

"You caught a Machop?"

"No, you turd-face. This is a fricking Palkia."

"It is?" he asked, making a fake gasp.

"Yes, it is. Can't you see?" I replied irritatedly, huffing. "Let's go, Machop! Use Karate Chop!"

"Chimchar, Ember!"

"Charr!"

"Mach!"

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Jossie asked excitedly. She couldn't to see the look on her onii-san's face when he sees the effort they all put in this project!<p>

"I'm in place," Armelion hissed through the earphone/walkie-talkie things.

"So am I," Kat whispered.

"Mm," Justinian grunted. "Time?"

"Well, he should be here in about five minutes, if what Carmen told me is correct. She says that they're coming back from training," Jossie rolled off.

Suddenly, the Pokemon Center's sliding doors slid open to reveal the target.

"Attack!" Jossie screeched.

* * *

><p>"Attack!" I jumped up as I heard Jossie's war-cry. Even though I was expecting it, it still shocked me to hear the scream.<p>

"Ahh!"

I turned around to see the "target", aka Kevin, get jumped by Kaatrina, Jossie, and Armelion.

"Get off of me!" he growled in anger, flailing wildly like a Magikarp out of water. "Now!"

"Sorry Kevy, no can do." A humorous voice floated towards my direction. I inched closer to the group on the floor, hoping that moving closer to the people who planned the trap would save me.

Buuuuuuut…like all of my awesome plans, this one failed as well. Since I moved closer to the trap-makers, I also moved closer to the victim.

…which caused me to get doused in a tank of confetti.

"Where did you guys get this crap?" I cried, spitting out confetti. I looked up and saw Justinian hanging from the ceiling, holding a bucket of those evil little colored paper of doom.

"Veilstone," Armelion replied. "Pretty much everything was gotten at Veilstone."

"Oh…I see," I replied, grinning and turning back to face Armelion. I loved these dorks; they thought of everything. "What's the theme?"

"Cupcakes!" Kaatrina, Justin, Jossie, and Armelion all screamed at once, with Armelion shooting himself in the head.

Oh yes, the two of us knew the deadly secret that could destroy Kevin. His weakness, his Achilles' heel, his blind spot, yada yada yada.

It was his dislike of cupcakes.

It was a funny way of how we found that out, really. It was at our middle school promotion dance, where they had ping-pong tables set up. Why? I don't know. But there were lots of people playing ping-pong, and Kevin just happened to be one of them. And in a burst of randomness, I said cupcakes when it was his turn.

And the ping-pong ball didn't fly over the net like it usually does.

So, at this point, Armelion and I stared at each other in amazement. This was also the period of time of which we were caught up in "karma". Everyone would get karma'd, whether it be tape-karma, mushroom-karma, etc, so naturally, we both thought "cupcake-karma" at the same time.

So when it was Kevin's turn again, we both muttered, "Cupcake!" under our breaths, and the victim failed to get the ball over the net.

…huh, we tortured Kevin a lot…

But anyways! So we would do that every time it was his turn, and his winning streak would disappear in a trail of dust…

…ah, the good times…

(AN: That was based on a true story. Heck, that WAS the true story. You can ask Armelion, Kevin, or me.)

I giggled out loud. Cupcakes. Who thought of that? Jossie, I bet. Cupcakes always were one of her favorite foods. Actually, she liked anything that contained sugar…

"Cupcakes, hn?" I asked casually. "I know Kevin just _loves_ cupcakes! Right, Kevy?"

I got the "Uchiha death glare" as my reply. Thus, I shot him my "Byakuya death glare". Anime glare power!

"Uh guys?" Justin asked carefully. "Not that I don't want to ruin your glare-fest, but really, we should eat the cupcakes."

"Cupcakes!" Jossie echoed in the background, waving a fan around like those anime people.

"You're right! Cupcakes are more important than this fag over here!" I grinned cheerfully and took a step toward the table filled with cupcakes, only to get knocked down by Kevin.

He flashed me a smirk as he went ahead of me for cupcakes.

"Bitch," I muttered, picking myself up. And he didn't even like that stuff!

But I could tell that our relationship was getting better by the second.

Until I spilled a cup of soda down his shirt, but hey, that's another story for another time!

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter seemed long, but it was actually shorter than the previous chapters… *sad face* But just in case you guys are interested, no, it's not Kevy-chan's birthday. It's actually the 7<strong>**th**** of December, or the 5****th****, I'm not sure. But hey, we love him enough to celebrate it half a year early! Right, guys?**

**Jossie: Yup!**

**Kat: Sure.**

**Justin: Mmhmm.**

**Armelion: Why not?**

***insert facepalm here* You guys are such party-poopers…**

**But do so reply, my awesome internet buddies! AKA readers…**


	12. The Great Game of Jealousy

**Wow…I've been staring at this blank screen for at least 5 minutes now… Don't know how to start out this chapter, since I can't think of anything humorous to say…nor do I have any idea of this chapter's outline…**

**Well this is awkward. Now, I'm just staring at the screen while blowing my nose 'cuz I'm allergic to something in the air that makes my nose runny in the morning. Great great great… *is now very tempted to not write today***

**Well, I'll start out with "thank-you"s. I appreciate every review/follow/favorite I get, even flames! The only thing with flames is, I wish that you guys would at least sign your flame, so that I get write out a reply here :( Otherwise, I won't be able to address your concerns, and it'd be annoying to keep writing "To Guest:" since everyone's called guest… -_- Not that I really want to reply to your flames since it's so troublesome! D: **

**No no, really. I honestly want to sleeeeeeeeep~ Fricking owl-syndrome (don't bother googling. I made that word up.)**

**Meh, I've ran out of things to say. (I started this paragraph with "Meh" because almost all the other ones start with "well") Guess I'll go ahead to the disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: If you guys still think that I MIGHT own Pokemon, let me tell you this. If I owned Pokemon, I wouldn't be here writing this stupid disclaimer. I swear, why do we need to add in a disclaimer? I mean, if we owned anything we're writing about (ex/Naruto, Pokemon) why would we be writing fanfiction? We'd be writing the TV show… But writing this adds to the word count; maybe that's why we have to have a disclaimer, even if it is totally pointless. (That added about 100 words. That means 100 words less of the chapter.)**

* * *

><p>"What is taking him so long?" I grumbled from inside the Pokemon Center. Currently, Kevin was battling against Roark. Lucky us, we met with the gym leader when I was distracting him by training in the mine. And since we wanted to give him an awesome B-day gift, we let him battle Roark first. Even if he'd get his ass pwn'ed.<p>

Naturally, Jossie didn't answer me. Even if we "bonded" during the little crisis with Kevin's birthday, she immediately started ignoring me after that. Right now, she was examining an interesting crack in the wall. The tension in the air between us was thick. Thicker than a Geometry textbook, and that thing is over 1000 pages.

Justinian and Kaatirna sent a shared glance at me, and then sighed in unison. "Just explain everything," they said together.

And I thought that kind of stuff only happened in anime.

I gave a little angry huff. "I already did. What more should I say?"

"That you love Kevin and you don't like Armelion in that way at all?" Kat suggested with a bright, innocent grin on her face. And since my mood was already sour, I growled at her.

Kevin wasn't even here to help me pummel her. Stupid asshole. Of course he's not here when I was about to blow up. Of course he's not here at the climax of the argument. Of course he just wants to troll me that way.

"Why do I like you guys anyways?" I hissed. "Why am I trapped here, in this Pokemon world, with you guys, out of everyone I know?"

"Because you're getting karma'd for something you did in a past life. Duh." Justin rolled his eyes as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

I switched my glare onto him. "Well, fuck you too."

"Don't curse!" he replied swiftly in his female voice. Which sounded like Sakura in the Naruto Abridged Series.

"You're not my mom. Kevin is. And he… I mean she… isn't here. So I can curse… Auntie Justinia," I added as an afterthought.

And as such, this led to another squabble between us, but with Jossie and Armelion off to the side. No one else might've noticed them, but with my powers of observation (Really. I'm awesome at that. Second to none at observing things.), I noticed that Armelion was trying to talk to Jossie.

No such luck. My ninja pal was completely ignoring him.

With a helpless look as Armelion, I turned back to Justin, who was currently telling me that he had just as much authority as "mommy". I stuck my tongue out at him in a childish manner, startling him for a moment, just long enough so that I could grab Kaatrina and Armelion and high-tail myself out of the Pokemon Center.

"What about Justin?" Kaatrina asked, slightling confused. "And Jossie?"

I shook my head impatiently. "I need them to bother each other. I need time to sulk."

"Sulk?"

"I mean, to plot."

"Plot?"

"You know, think!"

"…I'd rather you not." Kevin's voice startled me out of my conversation with Kaatrina.

He calmly walked out of the Pokmeon gym, a new badge in hand. Of course he just wanted to show off. That prickface.

He gave me a devilish grin, and I couldn't help but hiss at him. Which caused him to growl back, so I took it as a challenge, and we started a hissing/growling contest.

"Not again…" Kaatrina rolled her eyes, while Armelion said nothing. I stopped my hissing long enough to notice Armelion's silence, and asked, "What's up?" Kevin noticed it too, so we had a temporary ceasefire to sort this out.

Suddenly, all the attention was on the poor brunet.

"I don't know what to do," he mumbled sullenly, staring at the ground. "She won't believe me no matter what I say, and I've apologized over and over again."

"Apologize more," Kaatrina and I deadpanned at the same time, while Kevin said, "Don't."

An awkward silence passed in our group as we waited for Armelion to make his decision. After all, endless apologies won't work…but giving up also won't work either. It was a lose-lose situation…except there were no such things as "try again!" in life. You can't pick option 2 instead of option 1 when you reset the game; you had to make a choice and stick with it for the rest of the "game". (AN: You all just lost the game.)

Armelion took a deep breath to start to talk. Kaatrina and I leaned in to hear his answer, and even that asshole Kevin couldn't help but adopt a look of interest.

I bet it was fake, anyways.

"I think…"

* * *

><p>Jossie sighed. Everyone had left the Pokemon Center except for her… What is this world coming to? Her ex-boyfriend was cheating on her…one of her closest friends betrayed their trust… Now everyone's against her.<p>

She sighed and rested her head on the table. At least she still had her Turtwig… Her Pokemon would never betray her! She reached for her Pokeball and called out her Turtwig, ready to ask the nonchalant, turtle-like Pokemon for his opinion.

"Turt!" The green turtle hopped up and down excitedly, glad to be let out from his Pokeball. His excitement vanished like mist in the morning when he saw the look on his trainer's face. "Twig?"

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Jossie asked quietly. "Should I give Armelion one more chance, or should I ditch him?" Quickly, the tanned ninja explained the situation to Turtwig.

When she finished, Turtwig nodded and said, "Turtwig."

After showing no sign of saying any more, Jossie let out a sigh. "That's it? That's all you have to say?"

Turtwig nodded again, then started wandering around the Pokemon Center.

"If that's what you think… I'll give it a try."

* * *

><p>"Agent J, you in position?"<p>

"…at the sand slope, right?"

"Yeah. Agent KA?"

"In front of the Pokemon Center, currently waiting."

"Agent KE?"

"…this is stupid."

"Suck it up," an annoyed voiced sounded from Agent KE's side.

After a long pause, a voice replied, "…yeah, I'm hiding behind a rock." A giggle erupted after that comment.

"I'm assuming that Agent C is next to you then."

"Yup. I'm behind a tree," a cheerful voice replied.

"You make a very fat tree," Agent KE snickered back.

"Take that back, you-"

"Shut up!" Agent KA suddenly hissed. "I'm turning off my ear piece. Target J is now coming out of the building. Repeat, Target J is coming out of the building."

Everyone suddenly quieted down, similar to the lull before the storm.

* * *

><p>"Shut up, fatass!" Kevin hissed to me just after "Agent KA" turned off her ear piece.<p>

"Why don't you, koala-rapist!" I growled back.

A sudden voice floating through static to reach us made us both shut up. Even if Kaatrina, aka Agent KA, turned off her ear piece, we could still hear her. She just couldn't hear Kevin and me yelling at each other.

"Hey, Jossie!" Kaatrina's fake cheerful voice said.

"Hey, Kat," Jossie replied, a note of cautiousness in her voice. I agreed with her on that point; if I suddenly saw one person standing in the middle of nowhere (aka in front of the Pokemon Center) waiting for me, I'd be pretty freaked out too.

"Are you busy?"

I hissed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. Should've gotten Justin to lead her here."

"Yeah, no," Kevin replied with a note of arrogance in his voice. "We need Justin for the second half of the plan, dumbass."

"I know that, shitface. That's why Justin should've led her here! It makes more sense! Having Kaatrina, with her terrible winging skills, just makes everything more suspicious!" I growled.

"Could you guys keep quiet over there, Agent C and Agent KE?" Justin's voice whispered through the walky-talky-like objects.

"That's another problem," I ranted, ignoring Justin. "Why the heck do we have code names? It's so obvious! It's the first letter of our names, except for the asshole and Kaatrina because they both start with 'K'. And Jossie just has 'Target' instead of 'Agent'. So, so, so stupid!"

"Shut up!" Justin hissed again, this time louder. "Target J is coming over here!"

I opened my mouth to snap back a retort, but, knowing the importance of silence for this mission, kept my mouth shut. Instead, I chose to turn over and glare darts-lasers-shurikens-lasers-plasma beams-explosives-grapes at Kevin.

Ah, the good old days. Where we did this every single day, get yelled at by teachers for not looking at the board, suspended for fighting… Yup, I missed those days.

Question was, did he?

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Jossie asked cautiously.<p>

"Oh, nowhere…" Kaatrina lied. It was a terrible lie. Honey-sempai would've noticed it, whether or not he was stuffing his face with sweets. Even two blind, humping rabbits could've seen through it, and they're busy enough as it is.

Apparently, Jossie was just as smart, if not smarter, than the two humping rabbits and Honey-sempai.

"Are you trying to get me to talk with Armelion?" she asked coldly. "Because I'm not interested in talking with him right now."

Inner Kaatrina gave a little sigh of relief. "No, that's not it."

Inner Jossie gave a satisfied little smile. Using the Science of Deduction, she realized that she must've been taking her to Justin. There was no way Kaatrina would take her to Carmen or Kevin – those two were inseparable with their little arguments all the time. If one of them was separated from the other, the latter would start cursing or PMSing. And, if Kaatrina could be trusted for this situation, it wasn't Armelion.

So it was Justinian.

Perfect.

* * *

><p>"She's coming," I hissed through the mouth piece.<p>

"That's what she said," Justin, Kevin, and Armelion all replied at the same time.

"He, actually. If that's what 'she' said, then it'd be 'I'm coming.'" I gave a snarky grin to the world.

"No one cares," Kevin deadpanned, just as Jossie turned the corner to where Justinian was waiting for her.

"Oh hey," Jossie mumbled, not meeting his gaze.

That was weird. What did he do to her? Apparently, everyone else was just as confused as I was. Why was she acting all shy around him?

That should've been my first warning.

The second one came later, when they started conversing about Armelion. The point of this mission was to help her talk her feelings about Armelion to a common friend – Justin. She would be more open to him, since she didn't know that we were right around the corner, listening to her.

But the warning stabbed me when I realized how close she was sitting to Justin. It was way too close for a friendly conversation; in fact, it seemed more like…

"Fuck," Kevin breathed.

"Fuck it is," I agreed slowly.

"Definitely fuck," Armelion whispered.

"She's not-?" I stopped the sentence halfway when Kevin mumbled, "She is."

A moment of silence passed between us as we just observed. Kevin and I sent a nervous glare to each other, unsure of what to do. Abort the mission to spare the emotions, (AN: That rhymes!) or keep plodding on to reach the goal.

Although now, Jossie's goal was pretty clear.

She was trying to get Justin.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand cut! Do you guys hate me? Love me? :P <strong>

**This fic is mostly going to be about emotions; the adventure is just there as glue to bond them together~**

**So did you guys find my: BTD reference, Sherlock reference, anime reference, Agent Duckbutt (great story) reference, and Naruto Abridged reference? You guys should've found the Abridged reference… I even pointed it out!**

**And… Here's a problem. I might have to give up my other fics to finish this one, or give this one up to finish my other ficlets. Either way, I have to give up one or two to finish the third. **

**But that just means I'll be updating them less, not deleting them. So your opinions?**

**Also, Shizaya ^_^**

**Review please!**


	13. Text Messaging is So Much Fun

**I gotz Pokemon Rangers: Guardian Signs if anyone's interested :)**

**Sorry for extremely long wait. Basically I forgot about this for MONTHS. When I opened this back it, it was an EMPTY sheet of blankness, and I freaked and didn't want to write. But then I remembered that I promised my friend an update SO HERE IT IS! *growls from frustration***

**No funny notes for you guys today. Brain too fried to think of any =_=**

**Disclaimer: If I were the owner of Pokemon, it wouldn't be as famous as it is now. Is it famous? If it is, then I'm not the owner =_=**

* * *

><p>"I… I can't believe it!" Kaatrina hissed through her walkie-talkie-like-headphones-andor-earpiece-thingy. The scene unfolding in front of us was….impossible.

"You better believe it," I deadpanned back, squashing the thoughts of "impossible." A wise dude once said that nothing was impossible. It just depended on how much you were willing to sacrifice. "It's so obvious that even two horny rabbits on crack while humping each other would've seen it."

I could feel the glare Kat was sending me. She had left her post and was stealthily making her way over to us, leaving Justin and Jossie alone. Not that they noticed. Jossie was too busy trying to seduce Justin, and Justin was too busy ignoring our sarcastic comments.

"So what now?" I heard Kevin ask Armelion. This plan was ultimately up to him, and if he wanted to call it off, the rest of us would charge into the scene and kick some ass. Kick some metaphorical ass, I mean. Or we could just kick some rocks.

"Let's just see how this turns out…" he mumbled back. I could hear the shaky tremor in his voice, and I bet everyone else could hear it too.

Seconds passed into minutes, and minutes passed into hours. The four of us that were in hiding were slowly falling asleep. Well, not really asleep, but just growing tired of waiting. Some few hours ago, we had started making jokes, but then even that subsided.

A few more minutes passed in monotony.

"I am so fucking bored," I hissed in annoyance through the walkie-talkie thing. I wanted nothing more than to burst out there and start SOMEthing! But this plan was Armelion's, and I didn't want to ruin it for him (even though everything was so obvious now). I gave a sigh and turned to face our "commander."

To my surprise, his shoulders were shaking uncontrollably, and his face was hidden under his bangs. Since we were all sort of spread out/looking from different angles, I didn't think that anyone else had noticed yet.

I silently and stealthily made my way over to Armelion and turned my walkie-talkie off.

I snuck up behind him, and I could hear his quiet little gasps of breath. Only then did it hit me how important this was to him. This was his "turning moment" in life…the moment where he decided whether or not to give up and start again, or keep going despite the obvious trouble he would receive. He had to do this alone; no one could help him this time. It was his call, the ball was in his court, it was his turn. All we could do, as his friends, was to stay and help him pick up the pieces of whatever gets left over.

Surprising him slightly, I gave him a hug from behind.

"We'll be with you," I whispered, answering his unspoken question, "no matter what you do."

He gave me a shaky nod in response. "I know."

I rested my head on his back and listened as his breathing slowly calmed down.

* * *

><p>"So the plan is a fail." Armelion sighed as he rested his head on the table in the Pokemon Center. It was late at night, and he called "an emergency meeting" of everyone but Jossie and Justin, since those two were sleeping in the same room. Armelion bunked with Kevin instead when Jossie wouldn't let him into their room.<p>

I yawned. I was dead-ass tired, and Armelion calling a meeting at 4:30 in the morning was NOT helping my mood. Hell, even if he's the best companion anyone could have, waking me up this early was not something I'd be doing on a regular basis.

I put on some music from my ipod to keep myself awake.

"Don't Mess with Me" by Temposhark instantly started playing through my headphones. The deep, orchestral sound kept me awake-yet-drowsy.

"…another try?" Kaatrina was just finishing her comment when I snapped back into reality.

Kevin shook his head. "No. We don't need to do any more of these…missions. It's obvious that Jossie is not interested in going back to Armelion, or she just doesn't care about him anymore." He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

I sighed. Much as I loved that shithead, he sure knew when to be blunt.

I gave him a light kick under the table; gentle enough to wake him up but hard enough to alert him to my presence.

"What?" he hissed to me.

I shook my head and tsk'd him. "Let's not-," I paused, my throat slightly scratchy. I coughed and tried again. "Let's not be hasty. She might just be defending herself…ya know?" I made a gesture with my hands sleepily.

"No," Kaatrina replied. "Explain."

I sighed and turned the volume of my music down. "Basically, it's called insecurity. From my slight feminine experience, I'm assuming that Jossie felt threatened by the fact that Armelion could have been cheating on her, and she didn't realize it until that night. I guess this is her self-defense mechanism; to draw herself away from him until she was sure that he couldn't hurt her anymore."

I turned the volume back up just in time to hear the lyrics, "Show me sex appeal; get on your hands and knees."

…ah, how fitting.

Kevin opened his mouth to say something, but I had already tuned out by then. I shifted in my seat, slouched down a bit, scrolled through the contacts on the iPod, and sent a text to Kevin using the Pokemon Center's wi-fi.

_Me: I wanna sleep ._

I heard the vibration in Kevin's pocket, and I noticed him take out his phone and type out a reply before going back to what he was saying.

_Kevin: sucks for you_

I grinned and replied back quickly; Kaatrina had started speaking.

_Me: I have a very nice view of your legs from here ;)_

_Kevin: i dont want to reply to that_

_Me: Close your legs, slut ;)_

I looked up to see Kevin glare at me. However, he DID shut his legs that were slightly apart.

_Kevin: stop looking there whore_

_Me: Damn right I'm a whore. YOUR whore._

_Kevin: i dont want you as my whore_

_Me: Is my Kevin rejecting me? :'(_

_Kevin: fuck off_

_Me: Such harsh language! :O_

After that message, Kevin stopped replying and acted as if nothing had happened.

Out of the blue, I laughed. Kaatrina jumped slightly and Armelion looked up at attention.

I shook my head. "I just discovered the fun in life again."

Kaatrina gave a mock-gasp. "Are you saying that life wasn't fun?"

I stopped and actually thought about it for a moment. "I discovered the fun in fun again. How's that?"

Kaatrina nodded in approval. "If being transported into the Pokemon world with a mysterious note isn't fun, then what is?"

I made a snap-second decision to reply to that comment. "Raping an innocent young girl in the middle of a snowstorm in a cave while freezing my fingers off."

Kaatrina choked, Armelion snapped awake, and Kevin muttered, "What was that about rape?"

I shrugged and replied to Kat pointedly, "You asked."

I slouched down even further and sent another text to Kevin.

_Me: I know you want to rape that innocent girl, but please don't do it in a cave, okay? Rape her in an alley or something ^^"_

Kevin gave a little hiss as he checked his messages again.

_Kevin: shut the fuck up you pedo_

_Me: Don't be a hypocrite now ;)_

Again, Kevin didn't reply to my message.

"Can we all go back to sleep now?" I asked in a bored manner. I honestly was tired, but I also wanted to go back onto the roof. I mean, I like roofs. Roofs are nice.

"Sure." Armelion stood up to leave. "Meeting adjourned. No action shall be continued due to the inefficiency of the group."

We all laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Me: So how are you?<em>

_Armelion: Fine, I guess._

_Me: No you're not. Stop lying._

_Armelion: sigh_

_Me: I know you too well. What's our plan, Cap'ain?_

_Armelion: rofl_

_Armelion: I don't know_

_Aremlion: What do you think I should do?_

_Me: Fly :D_

_Armelion: rofl_

_Armelion: But seriously ._._

_Me: I seriously have no clue._

_Me: …why don't you just give up...?_

_Armelion: …._

_Armelion: …._

_Armelion: ….._

_Me: I'm serious. This is causing you nothing but pain, am I right?_

_Armelion: …._

_Me: Say something damn you!_

_Armelion: Do you really think I should just give up?_

_Me: *nods* But that's just my forever-alone opinion._

_Armelion: I see. Thanks. Goodnight._

_Me: Goodnight; have fun rolling around in bed lol_

_Armelion: Yeah I will rofl_

* * *

><p><em>Kat: WTH!? WHERE R U!?<em>

_Me: Calm down lady! I'm on the roof, sheesh._

_Kat: Y R U THERE?!_

_Me: Stop with the repeated signs. Gosh. And the capslock ._

_Kat: y r u on the roof_

_Me: 'cuz I'm bored. I'll be back, don't worry :)_

_Kat: watch out 4 rapists_

_Me: Haha, I will Princess X3_

_Kat: stfu_

* * *

><p><em>Me: KEVINNNNNNNNN :D<em>

_Kevin: what do you want?_

_Me: How's Armelion? *worried* D:_

_Kevin: none of your business_

_Me: …Tell me._

_Kevin: no_

_Me: He's just as much of my friend as yours. Much as you hate me, I kindly request that you tell me so that I can help him with his problems._

_Kevin: no_

_Me: You are a fucktard ._

_Kevin: so are you_

_Me: Go die in a hole ._

_Kevin: no thank you_

_Me: You suck_

_Kevin: not as much as you_

I sighed and gave up. Kevin seriously hated my ass…

…in a metaphorical way, ya know. I mean, who can hate my ass?

…well, that's unimportant information for a later time. But the thing I wanted to know now was Armelion's current condition. It would be WAY too awkward (even for me) to ask Armelion directly (especially after what I suggested to him), so I was hoping that I'd be able to get some info from Kevin, who happened to be one of his closer friends.

Sadly, it seemed as if that dipshit still hated me.

…oh well.

_Me: Still awake?_

_Kevin: no_

_Me: Oh okay. Have fun fapping._

_Kevin: fuck you_

_Me: What time? ;)_

I laughed silently and turned my iPod off, not waiting for a reply from Kevin. He probably just ignored me and went to bed anyways.

I sighed. Once I woke up, I could never get back to sleep… Why in the fiery depths of hell would Armelion call for a meeting at 4:30-something in the morning?

I reluctantly started my iPod again against my better judgment. As soon as it powered back up, I found that I had a new message from Kevin.

_Kevin: im going up to the roof_

I made an exaggerated gasp to myself. If that message was sent at 4:43 AM, and it was 4:45 AM at this exact moment, then Kevin should've gotten here by now…

I whipped my head around, not wanting a repeat of what happened before. Which was him sliding ice down my back. Thankfully, he wasn't there.

I gave a quick survey of the roof, and then made my way to the stairway leading back into the building.

It was getting too cold for my liking.

* * *

><p>After I made my way back into the hotel room (without encountering Kevin, amazingly), heated up water for a cup of coffee, and snuggled under the covers, I rummaged through my ninja bag for something entertaining.<p>

I don't know where I found my iPod, how it came here, or anything at all. All I knew is that exactly where it was, exactly where the headphones were (was in my ninja bag), and exactly where the charger is (also in the ninja bag of awesomeness).

A new message had been sent to my iPod.

Surprisingly, it was a text from my out-of-state friend.

_Steven: Wakey wakey_

A quick calculation in my head reminded me that he was three hours ahead. But how did time in the Pokemon world correspond with time in the real world? I shrugged and put that issue ahead.

_Me: Goodmorning *yawn*_

_Steven: I haven't talked to you in days :'(_

_Me: Yeah, I'm in a problem right now._

_Steven: what kind?_

_Me: The one where you're stuck somewhere and you have no way of getting out._

_Steven: same here_

_Me: ?_

_Steven: I'm stuck in a house and I can't get out_

_Me: ….wuht._

_Steven: I think you'll understand when you find me…_

_Me: I am seriously lost. What are you talkin' 'bout bro?_

_Steven: long story_

_Me: *shrug* Sure._

I sighed. There was no way I would be finding him soon.

I guess we'll just both be stuck in wherever we were…possibly forever?

That thought scared me.

Much as I loved my Shinx, much as I loved adventure, much as I loved spending time with my friends, a line had to be drawn somewhere. And that line was made when my "previous" life was concerned.

I sighed and sent a reluctant message to Steven.

_Me: Where are you?_

A light "ding" was made when the water finished heating for the coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh, Steven actually plays an important part in this story ^_^<strong>

**I'm not even going to make excuses/apologies. Just know I love you guys and I was hoping to be able to write earlier but I'm a procrastinator and I'm watching Sherlock Holmes right now and talking to about 5498431510 people online… Ahahaha… ^^"**

**I had quite some fun writing this!**

**Review, my loves!~~ *heart***


End file.
